Family secrets
by Glassbug
Summary: What happens when Bella is attacked and her mob family find out she's pregnant? How does a protective family act when one of their own is attacked? No one knows for certain, the only thing they do know is they will kill anyone in their way to protecting her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**I wrote this and have had a lot of fun with it so I hope you enjoy it. I have extended it since I entered it into a contest.**

* * *

I stare through the doors of the room Bella is in.

She hasn't seen me yet and I'm grateful for that.

I had to hold back my anger as I saw her lying on the bed. I let out the breath I am holding and try to calm down.

She is alive and safe now, but she is hurt.

She has a black eye and a cut to her head at least. The doctor has been given orders to give her a full check over; I need to know how hurt she is.

Then I need to drag her to a church and marry her.

I have never felt so scared as I did when we drove over to the hospital to be with her.

I turn around and see my father and elder brother looking at me. I signalled for them to follow me and we walk into my office.

"What the hell happened?" I shouted at them as the door closed.

I walk to the side table and started pouring some brandy then sat behind my desk.

"We don't know." Emmett looks as pissed off as I am.

"We have Sam, Crowley and Stanley going through the surveillance footage from her apartment block and the surrounding roads."

"When we find out who they are I want them dead." I look in shock at my normally calm and pacifist father.

"Dad." Emmett chuckles "I thought you were a pacifist?"

"That's my daughter we're talking about and no one, and I mean no one lays a finger on one of my children and lives."

He is infuriated and we all know it. I want to kill the person that did this to her. I want to rip them limb from limb.

"Don't worry dad, when we find the bastard you can have a piece of him too." Sam comments as he walks through the office door.

"The Docs just left."

"What did he said about our Bells?" Emmett asks

"She's going to be okay but she doesn't want to see anyone till she sees you, Edward." I stand up from my chair and walk to the door desperate to see Bella.

I turn around just as I get to the door "I want them found by the morning. I suggest we get the rest of the girls here and security doubled." I walk through the door and back upstairs to my Bella.

I stop just outside the guest room before knocking gently and then pushing the door open.

"E...DWARD." I look over at the bed and have to hold back the tears. She needs me to be strong for her.

I walk over to the bed and sit down on the side of it before I wrap her in my arms.

"Edward we need to tell everyone." I look at her confused.

We have been dating for the last six months and we have kept it secret from everyone including the family.

Bella and I want this to grow our way without the added family pressure while she finishes college.

* * *

_Six months earlier._

I was lying in bed with Bella - my bed, she was slowly starting to stir and I pulled her closer to me.

"Morning." She mumbled before stretching and then looking up at me.

"Morning." I smiled back. I started running my hand up and down her bare back lazily.

"I suppose we need to talk now, don't we?" I had mumbled. I didn't want to talk; I knew she thought this was a mistake.

We had known each other since middle school and in my family's eyes Bella was as good as my sister.

"Mmmm." She said before rolling over and then gathering the sheet up and wrapping it around her body.

"I suppose we do." She walked around the bed heading for the private bathroom.

I had closed my eyes and sucked a deep breath in. I had to calm down, my nerves were shot.

How could I kill a man and be as calm as a cucumber, yet one look from Bella and my nerves would be rattled.

Before the breath fully left my body I was surprised as I felt my cock being surrounded by a hot breath and then warm wetness.

I popped my eyes open and looked at my cock to see Bella leaning over the bed and bobbing her head up and down my semi hard cock.

"Bella." I groaned as I had watched her taking me deep into her mouth.

Her hands had been gently tugging on my balls.

"Mmmm" she hummed around me. I placed my hands by my side and had started fisting and twisting the bed sheet under me to stop me from being forceful with her.

"Bella . . . . Fucking hell . . . . . woman. .. . . ." I had shouted as I shot streams of cum into her mouth.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. But I wanted to hold her and talk about what had happened the previous night and just now. "Get your butt on this damn bed."

She had let go of me with a pop and I had tried to move but she held me down.

As she stood I finally noticed she was completely naked.

The sight of her body had made my cock instantly hard again.

"You want to talk. Let's talk." She said as she crawled onto the bed and up my body slowly kissing from my feet up to my groin.

When she got near my cock she ignored it - no matter how much I had tried to get her to pay it some attention.

She went up my belly button then over to my nipples and started flicking my nipple bar several times which caused me to groan and get even harder.

She snickered then started kissing up my neck and jaw.

"Bella." I had groaned before I felt her hand wrap around my cock.

I had figured she was just going to give me a hand job.

Boy, had I been wrong.

Before I knew it she had her lips on mine and my cock had been surrounded in heated moisture as she plunged down on to my cock. We had both moaned when I had been fully buried in her pussy.

"Bella . . . we need to stop." I had mumbled before going to her jaw.

I thought I was right, we needed to stop.

We needed to talk, but my body didn't want to.

I kissed her deeper and buried my hands in her long hair as we fell backwards in our fight for dominance.

She sat up and placed her hands on my chest as she started slowly lifting herself up my cock.

"I love you Edward." She said before sinking down on me fast. "Always have." I groaned at her words.

I couldn't take it anymore; I had needed her to go faster, harder even.

"Look at me." She demanded as I went for her hips to start forcing her on me harder.

My hands never made it to her hips she batted them away from her body, barking at me not to touch her.

I looked up into her eyes and I could see the love and lust mixed together.

"Look at where we are. Watch as you move in and out of me."

I did as she told me and looked down to where we were joined.

I threw my head back and moaned at the sight of my cock disappearing and then reappearing from her heated core.

"I love you Edward . . . . . I want to be yours . . . . . Please let me love you." her pleading had just added to the tightening and burning that ran through my body.

I snapped my eyes open and looked at her face. I pulled myself up and wrapped my arms around her before taking her lips.

"Only if you let me love you too." She had groaned and I felt her muscles fluttering around me.

"I never thought you felt the same." She groaned.

"Bella . . . . . please tell me. . . . . . You're close, baby. . . . . . I can't hold on much longer." I panted before I grabbed one of her breasts and sucked on it.

"Edward." She screamed through her orgasm.

I grunted and started thrusting erratically till I came hard in her.

We fell back onto the bed with her on my chest panting.

"Jesus, woman." I mumbled and bury my hands and nose into her hair taking her scent in.

"So where do we go from here?" she whispered into my chest.

"Where do you want it to go?"

"I want you." I felt the tears falling on to my chest. I rolled her over so I was on top and looked into her eyes.

"You have me baby." _Kiss_. "I'm all yours . . . . ." _Kiss_. "I've only ever wanted you." _Kiss._

She smiled at me and buried her hands in my hair before she yawned.

I got off the bed and picked up the sheet again before throwing it over her. "Let's get some sleep."

We fell back to sleep in each other's arms after a third round of hot steamy sex.

Nothing further was said. It didn't have to be; she knew how I felt and I knew how she felt.

*End flash back*

* * *

"About what?" I ask as I walk to the bed and sit next to her.

"About us." She mumbles and looks at me. I move a strand of hair away from her face and look at the bruises.

I note every visible injury I can see on her face, planning to inflict the same to the bastards that attacked her.

"Bella we agreed not to say anything." I say confused.

"I know but we have no other choice now." She looks so small and scared.

I've not seen her as scared as this in years.

The last time she looked this frightened, I had walked into her home and pulled her out of the pantry when Charlie was charging around the house trying to beat her up in a rage.

I cup her good cheek and gently rub my thumb over her lips "Bella, what's got you so scared? Please talk to me baby."

"Please don't be angry at me." She begs and turns her eyes down as she mutilates the tissue in her hands.

"Bella I would never be angry at you, this isn't your fault baby." I try to reassure her as she looks up. "You did nothing to deserve this."

"Edward . . . . . . I'm pregnant." She stutters quietly through tears.

I stare at her in shock then my eyes slowly travel down to her stomach where my child was hidden and back up again.

The fury hits me at the bastards that attacked my Bella.

She was my woman and not only that but they also attacked my unborn child.

"Dad, Emmett." I shout at the top of my voice not taking my eyes off Bella.

I hear the door open and their footsteps before the door closes.

Bella is looking frightened at me, and I can't help it I'm so mad.

"What's wrong Edward?" I get up off the bed and look at them. "I want whatever bastards that did this found NOW." I point to Bella.

They look at me as if I am crazy as I pull at my hair.

"I'm sorry." I hear from next to me in a quiet timid voice.

I snap out of my anger and look down at my girl.

She's shaking on the bed in full blown hysterics now and I smack my head for being a moron.

"Bella you need to calm down this isn't good for you or the baby." I say gently.

I hear a gasp from the door way and look up to see mum standing there.

She has her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

I look at my dad and see his fists clenched at his sides.

"You're not angry at me?" I look at her again and smile gently.

"No Bella never, I'm angry at the bastards that did this to you." I kiss her quickly on her good cheek and wrap my arms around her protectively.

I can't help but to splay my hands over her flat stomach.

"Bella, what can you tell us about the people that did this to you?" Sam says with his usual calming voice.

I can hear his anger even though he is doing a better job at hiding it than the rest of us.

"I know who did it." She turns to me again. "I'm sorry Edward I tried to fight him back but he got angry and started hitting me."

"Bella, who is it?" Dad asks as he moves forward.

"His name is Riley Biers." I catch Sam, out of the corner of my eye, pulling out a pen and paper and he starts scribbling notes. "He's in my English Lit class. I told him no and to stop . . . and to leave me alone. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

I let out a breath when I realise this isn't mafia related.

I sit back and pull her into my chest as Sam leaves and mum rushes forward.

"My poor baby." Mum cries as she gets on the bed and I climb off. "He did all this because he got you pregnant, Carlisle I want him found now." She barks at dad.

I laugh at mum's conclusion on the baby's father as dad mutters a 'yes dear' to her.

"Edward, this is not a laughing matter." She glares at me.

I press a kiss to the top of Bella's head before placing a hand on her stomach.

"Mum, it's my child Bella's carrying." I grin. "And as for you." I look at Bella before catching her chin "What is there to be sorry about?" and kiss her.

Mum squeals and dad's jaw drops while he looks at us.

"Well, finally you two got it on." Emmett crows.

"Edward." I look up at my dad. "If you ever break my daughter's heart there will be no place on earth that you can hide from me."

"Thanks Dad." I smile knowing he has no problem with the situation between me and Bella.

"I hate to break this up but we have that meeting to go to." Sam says from the doorway.

"Sorry love I've got to go. I'll be home as soon as possible."

I walk out as dad walks forward and kisses Bella's head telling her he loves her.

"What have you got?"

"The bastard was picked up outside a bar, drunk. He's at the dock side warehouse."

We get to the top of the stairs and I smile as Alice and Rose run past us heading straight to Bella. By the time we are down the stairs all we can hear is squealing.

I nod to Alec as we get to the door.

"You're to stay here and keep an eye on the girls." He looks dejected but I need someone to watch Bella and I trust him.

* * *

We arrive at the warehouse half an hour later and we pull into the dock yard.

"I get first punch at the bastard and this is going to be drawn out. He is to suffer." I open the door and get out of the car.

"I get seconds." Dad growls.

"Dibs third" Sam chips in

"Why do I have to go last?" Emmett booms.

"Cause you weren't quick enough." Sam says and opens the doors.

We walk in to the warehouse and see a brown haired guy tied to a chair fast asleep.

"Someone wake this bastard up now." I shout. One of the runners throws water all over his head.

"What the fuck? He yells and then looks around the room.

"Where the hell am I?" He barks and then pulls on the restraints "Do you know who I am? Let me go now!"

I grab my gun from my trousers and point it at his head.

"Do you know who I am?" The guy looks at me. "I am Edward Cullen, boss of the Chicago mafia."

"What do you want with me?" He says fear appearing in his voice.

"I want some information to start with."

"I don't know anything. Please, my family is rich. They will give you whatever you want. Just let me go."

"Do you know Isabella Swan?" I ask in a neutral tone.

"Oh that dried up bitch. She's not worth the chase." Before I get to hurt him dad punches him in the stomach.

"That's my daughter you're talking about you sick bastard." I watch as Riley gulps.

* * *

"I didn't know man. I've been trying to get her attention for months. I just wanted to have sex with her."

"And that gives you the right to beat her up?" I question before throwing a second punch in his stomach.

I signal to Emmet and he walks over to the table filled with props for torturing our guests.

"I want him strung up and stripped now." I walk back over to Sam and give him my coat.

As two of the runners untie him from the chair and then they hang him up.

While his clothing is being stripped from his body I put some rubber gloves on and pick up the ginger wedges before smiling at Emmett.

I signal for him to follow me with the salt and a scalpel before going over with the ginger in my hands.

"You battered a member of my family and not just any member. No, you had to hit the woman carrying MY child." I seethe as he gulps.

"I am telling you now, you are not leaving this building alive and your death won't be quick."

As I say that I walk up behind Riley and wedge the ginger root up his ass making him scream.

I hold my hand out and Emmett hands me the scalpel.

I walk to his front and find someone has brought a chair for me to sit on.

Taking his cock in one hand I start slicing into it deeply into it but not enough to remove it. All the while he screams.

"Oh shut up, this is nothing yet." I bark. He whimpers and then starts begging. "For the love of god someone gag this asshole." Sam walks up and stuffs a knotted tie in his mouth. "Much better."

I hand Emmett the scalpel and take the bowl of salt from him before taking Riley's cock in my hand and rubbing the salt into the cuts.

I then punch him hard in the stomach before taking the knife off Emmett again and cut his balls in half and dunk them in the salt.

He screams before fainting. "Someone wake the asshole up." I bark as Sam walks forward and plunges a syringe into him - I can only presume it's full of coke or heroin.

I pick up the knife again to continue before being interrupted by a phone ringing.

I raise a brow at dad as he walks out of the room to answer it.

I turn around and get on to cutting Riley up some more.

Before I can rub the salt in dad reappears and walks behind Riley signalling to me to come over.

I walk over and look at his face.

"Bella woke up screaming from a nightmare and if she doesn't calm down the doc wants to forcefully sedate her." He looks at me concerned.

We both know where we stand on sedating my Bella. We won't do it because it causes more harm.

"Edward the stress isn't good for her in her condition. She needs the rest and be calm for the baby."

I run a hand through my hair and make my mind up on what's more important.

"Call them back the doc is not to sedate her no matter what."

"Edward"

"Just do it." I bark

I turn my back to him and smile at Riley "Well it seems like my time with you is over Riley."

I start taking my clothes off as a runner walks forward with a ruck sack.

"Have fun boys but before you leave here take your clothes off and burn them with him."

I put on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt before leaving the building.

* * *

It takes 45 minutes to get home.

I leave the car at the top of the drive and throw the keys at Alec.

Walking upstairs I find the doc arguing with Esme.

"You are not sedating my baby." She screams at him.

"Mrs. Cullen it is in her best interest. The stress is not good for her."

"You are not sedating her. She doesn't need it." I bark at him. "But Mr. Cullen. . . ." before he gets any further I pull out my gun and point it at his head.

He gulps and I bark at him to leave before I do something he will regret.

Giving the gun to Esme I walk into the guest bedroom and find Bella curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed.

"Hi." I whisper before wrapping myself around her.

"Hi" she sniffles back and tries to smile.

"Why don't I run us a bath and then you let me pamper the gorgeous mother of my child."

"Okay" she whispers and I get up off the bed and carry her back to my room- our room after today she is not going back to her flat.

I deposit her on the bed and kiss her before walking into the bathroom and start the bath.

Bella is my future and I'm going to show her how much she and any child she carries into this world are my everything.

Nothing is enough, too much or too hard for my family.

I start the bath and light some candles. I also throw some towels on the warmer.

I look down and realise that the floor may get slippery so I make a note to get some bath mats purchased tomorrow and put a towel down to prevent my girl from falling.

When I'm happy with the bathroom I walk back to the bedroom. What I see makes me smile.

Bella is asleep in the middle of the bed with her hand resting on her stomach.

I walk up to the bed and place a gentle kiss on her head before unbuttoning her shirt when I get to her stomach I lean down and place a kiss on our little ones hiding place.

"Ciao piccola Sono tuo padre e tu e tua madre che amo. Ti prometto che farò tutto quanto in mio potere per proteggere entrambi. si vorrà per niente la mia principessa."

"If you promise her the world now she'll expect it when she gets here." I look up at my soon-to-be wife. I place another kiss on her stomach and crawl up her body.

"Did you enjoy your nap Mrs Cullen-to-be." She laughs loudly.

"Edward I will not marry you because I'm pregnant." She says firmly.

"Bella this is my baby and her or his mum we are talking about it is expected for you to marry me."

I brush my hand over her good cheek.

"And it expected that we do marriage, sex then babies so far we are last two first."

"There you go so all that's left is marriage, then wham full house." I say trying to fight her argument.

"I'll think about it." She places a kiss on my lips before sitting up "Is the bath ready?"

"Yes my love" she gets up and drops her shirt on the floor. I gasp at the bruises on her body.

There maybe none on her chest but her back is riddled with them.

"Is it really that bad?" she asks and I look into her eyes. I want to lie to her but I feel like she doesn't want me to lie.

"Love, please don't lie to me." She pleas at my silence.

"Turn around." I say figuring this is the best way to show her and pull out my phone.

She turns and I take a photo of her back.

I walk forward and wrap my arms around her and place the phone in her hand.

"Oh." Is all she says before turning in my arms and running her hand through my hair.

I look into her eyes and kiss her passionately.

She jumps up wrapping her legs around my waist.

I place my hands on her leggin covered ass.

"Love you have too much clothing on." She starts pulling at my t-shirt.

"Bath." I start walking her into the bathroom.

When we get near the bath tub I tap her bum and she lets her legs go.

The second her feet touch the floor, we start ripping each other's clothes off between kisses.

I get her into the tub she hisses as the water surrounds her.

I get in behind her and pull her to me I'm not going to have sex with her till we talk.

"Baby, we need to talk."

"I don't want to." She grumbles and leans forward i pull her back.

"Isabella, we are going to talk now."

"I've already told you we are not getting married." She snaps at me.

"I want to talk about this one." I say pulling her back to my chest and spreading my hand over her stomach.

"Oh." She turns a beautiful shade of red and i press a kiss to her collar bone.

"How long?"

"How long what? How long till she arrives or how long have i known?" she asks.

"Both" I mumble rubbing my hands over her body.

"I've only had it confirmed today but she is due in seven months."

"How long have you suspected?"

"The last two weeks."

"So no stomach flu."

"No just morning sickness" she smiles her hand goes down to her stomach as she turns her head to my neck. "Are you really okay about this?"

"The baby? Yes. Your refusal to marry me? No." I state firmly.

"Why is me marrying you so important?" she asks.

"Because as far as your safety and the baby's is concerned. You're a target for every other mafia family now."

"They don't know about me." She states mater of factly.

"They do and if they don't they will soon. Our son will make himself known soon and he is the next heir to the Cullen family." I turn her chin to me "Baby I am not letting you go anywhere without protection either."

She turns in my lap and pushes my legs together.

"Edward I am not going to marry you because I am pregnant."

"Baby please my name is what will protect you the most." I look into her eyes hoping she can see how desperate I am to protect her.

"Edward I will not marry you for the baby." She kisses me and slowly runs her hands down my body till one is grasping my cock and the other is pulling on my nipple ring.

"I will marry you when it's because of love not the life I'm carrying." She kisses me deeply muffling my moans as she sinks on top of me.

"Bella . . . . . . I want to marry you . . . . . because I love you." I whispered around her lips as she grinded on me slowly.

"Prove it." Is the last thing either of us says before we engulf ourselves in each other.

* * *

**Next up Carlisles point of view and how does Edward convince Bella to marry him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here you are my lovely readers thank you so much for the feedback and follows/favourites it means the world to me

* * *

I wake up a couple of hours later when mum sneaks into my room to check on us.

Bella and I finished our bath then cuddled into bed together.

I've never been a cuddly person except for when I'm with Bella.

She snuck out again when the gate buzzer went off to say someone was coming up the drive.

I cuddle up to Bella again and I can't help but to put my hand on her stomach.

_Bella's is going to kill you if you don't leave her stomach alone soon._

Just as I nod off again the door opens and I hear the near silent footsteps of my father.

He stays for a few minutes and just as he turns I speak up.

"I'm too old for you and mom to be watching me when I'm asleep, let alone when I'm sleeping with a woman." I can't help but to take a jab at him, the truth is I need to talk to someone.

"Mom was in tears at the door I wasn't expecting to find my children fast asleep." He replies with a smile on his face. He looks exhausted but torturing someone does that to you.

"Dad, do you and mum need to leave anytime soon?" I ask quietly wondering if Dad can help me make sense of everything.

"Is everything okay?" He asks quietly as not to disturb Bella. I decide to be honest with him.

"I. . . . I don't know."

"Well we can stay for a bit and I'm here if you want to talk."

I look down at Bella and kiss her head while sliding my arm from under her head.

I get out of the bed and signal for him to follow me.

We quietly walk to the guest room. I don't want to go too far away from Bella in case she needs me.

When we get into the room I throw myself onto the bed where I stay for a few minutes getting my thoughts together.

"Talk to me son."

"Bella's being awkward." He chuckles quietly which doesn't surprise me.

"How so?"

"She is refusing to marry me." He looks at me shocked. _Believe me I know dad._

"What do you mean she is refusing?" He obviously can't believe what he's hearing.

I rake my hand through my hair and let a breath out before repeating her line to dad.

"She won't marry me because she's pregnant." I tug on my hair hard in frustration.

"Damn stubborn woman." He mutters and gets on the opposite side of the bed.

"I know. She wants me to prove that I want to marry her because I love her."

"Well there's hope then. What do you plan to do?"

"I've had the ring ready for the last month." I shake my head and smile. At the thought of the ring I bought Bella currently hidden two feet away from her. "I've been waiting for the right moment."

"There never is a right moment son." At that I realise he is right there is no right time.

"I thought I had lost her today. When the hospital called I wasn't sure what I would find. The one thing I did know was I wouldn't survive without her." I start to relieve the emotions that coursed through my body during that mad drive to the hospital.

"How long have you loved her?"

"Since before you let me bring her home - I think." I smile at him.

"How do I protect her and the baby when she won't take my name?" I'm lost I don't really want to lock her in the house but I need to make sure she . . . . . no both of them are protected.

"Edward I don't know what to say, all I can do is tell you what I did when I begged her to take our name." I look at him shocked.

I never knew he asked Bella to take our name. When did he do that?

* * *

"You asked Bella to take the Cullen name? When?"

"About a month after she joined us." He smiles as if he is reliving a memory "She refused then. We spent hours arguing it out."

He shakes his head as I remember the stubborn bad mood Bella had been in just after she moved in.

"What happened?" I can't help but ask curiously as I look at him.

All I know is whatever upset Bella had nothing to do with Charlie she wouldn't tell me what though.

"In the end she refused protection as well so I had some of our people go to the school with you guys and keep an eye on her after a few weeks I put people in the actual school."

"Dad, what happened?" Dad always promised that we would never need protection actually in school so why did he send someone.

"One of my enemy's went after her. They were too scared to go after you boys and figured there was something special about her because of her security so I had people go in. She never knew about it."

"She would have killed you if she ever found out." I say smiling at the thought of my Bella killing dad if she ever found out.

"Oh don't worry I found out." My head snaps up as I see my slightly sleepy Bella standing in the doorway.

"Bella, love what did you find out?" My dad smiles at her trying his Mr innocent act.

"Carlisle, you sent us away on holiday and then when I came back the janitor was new and wouldn't leave me alone.

The office secretary changed as did the science lab technician and assistant coach. The only reason I didn't hit the janitor after he followed me to the bathroom was because he had a gun on him."

I stare at my dad in shock damn she never missed a thing. Then a thought sinks in how did she know he was one of our guys?

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" I hold my hand out to her. She takes it and curls up into my lap, where I hug her tightly.

"I called Esme when I went to the bathroom. She spoke to Carlisle and then told me 'he was my security detail.'."

"So that's why I got the cold shoulder and no brownies or dessert for two weeks." I look at Dad to see the smile on his face.

"Why did you never say anything?" He asks and I have to know why too.

"Esme made you suffer better than I ever could." She smiles innocently as I and Dad chuckle.

Damn my woman knows how to hit without actually hurting someone.

"When I got home she told me there had been an incident and that's why we went away.

Everyone went out and we had a full blown argument over it.

Let's just say in the end Esme said I had two choices I either accepted the protection or she was chaining me to a wall she wasn't willing to lose a child."

We all laugh whole heartily because that is exactly what mum would do.

"I've never been able to work out why she did that but after Esme asked about the Janitor we had him replaced."

"She also insisted that I learnt to fight and fire a gun." Bella says timidly from my hands.

"When did that happen?" Dad asks shocked while I just stare as Mum's never been the violent type.

"When you would all go out I would take Bella to the meadow and have her shoot at targets."

We all turn to the door and look at Esme who has now entered the conversation.

Bella starts laughing and we all turn to her.

"What's funny dear?" Esme asks.

"First shot." Esme blushes and I just shakes my head. Not sure whether I want to know or not. Before I can ask dad beats me to the punch.

"Do I want to know?"

"The first time Bella shot the gun she hit a squirrel." She gets out between giggles.

"I was aiming for your Pavarotti CD we mounted to a tree." Bella says with an innocent smile.

"So that's where my CD went. Every time I replaced it, it went missing."

We all burst out laughing like old times. I take a deep breath in as Bella curls up in my arms.

I can't help but to look in her eyes before giving her a quick kiss.

"I love you." She whispers to me.

"As I love you baby."

"So when's the wedding? Obviously it needs to be before you start to show." Esme asks excitedly from Dad's side.

I silently groan and bury my head in Bella's shoulder.

_Bad timing Mum!_

"There is no wedding." Bella states firmly.

"What?" Esme screeches,

I can't help but to feel sorry for my parents. How the hell did they cope with her stubbornness all these years?

"Do you have any idea how big of a target you now are? Are you stupid or . . . . . or . . . . . what the hell is going through your head young lady?" Mum snaps and I look at her shocked.

I want to step in to keep Bella calm but Dad's face says to keep quiet. She stands up so she is level with Esme.

"I don't want my marriage to be forced or expected. I want it to be because I'm loved not the result of getting pregnant."

I watch as Bella crumbles on the floor in a crying mess. My heart breaks as I look at her.

Does she really have no idea how I feel about her?

I look at Dad even more lost than I originally was.

He signals to me to follow him and we leave the girls together to sort themselves out.

* * *

"I never knew she felt like that." I turn to my dad and walk with him into my bedroom.

"Edward you need to prove to her. We both know how stubborn she can be. She is so similar to Esme sometimes it's scary I think I'm looking at a younger version of her." He says as I realise that he's right but how do I do it?

Bella will keep saying no, the harder she is pushed. The deeper her heels dig in the less likely she will say yes.

"Dad we need to back off Bella."

"What do you mean?" Dad and I look at each other.

"We need to go through the slow approach."

"Edward there is something I need to ask you." I look at him and nod my head to continue.

"Was this planned?" I look at Dad shocked and then I realise why he has asked.

"No, I never planned any of it falling in love with my best friend or getting her pregnant."

I can't help but to smile. "That doesn't mean I'm not glad it happened."

"She's your world isn't she?"

"I don't think I would have survived this long if it wasn't for the fact I get to come home to see her." I laugh.

"So that's why you moved three blocks from her apartment." Dad chuckles and I smile before nodding

"Yeah it gives her space but allows us to be close enough, I can pop over and visit or she can visit me easily enough."

"So what are you planning?"

"I've got to convince her to stay here or at least go home with you and Mum."

I can't have her on her own right now. Dad raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm worried something may happen and she will have no help nearby."

"Edward the Doctors say she will be fine as long as she rests." I raised an eyebrow at him then he realised.

"Ah . . . . . yeah . . . . . umm." I can't help but laugh my dad's speechless. "I think the girls have had long enough let's see what they're doing?" Good distraction old man.

We walk back into the bedroom and I wish we never did. Hadn't

"Anyway when Carlisle found out I was expecting Edward he shipped me off to Brazil for three month with Emmet."

"What did he do?" Bella asked as her hand **wandered** over her stomach. They were both sitting on the floor. "Actually no, what did you do?"

"I refused to bake for him and when I did I hid the cookies so the house smelled like my baking but he couldn't find anything. When I really wanted to make him suffer I would give Emmett a cookie."

"And the little sod would come and eat it in front of me." I heard my dad grumble from beside me.

"I had a hard time getting back into your good books."

Bella smiled then yawn. "Come on love lets go back to bed." I said as I pulled on her hand and she got off the bed.

"But your parents are here."

"We are staying the night honey." Dad says as he hugs her.

"Let me at least check the bathroom then." She said to Dad but he wouldn't have it.

"We can look after ourselves. You go look after my grandbaby and rest." As Dad hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Fine." She mumbled then hugged Mum before walking over to our room.

"Thank you" I put kiss on Mum's cheek and clapped Dad on the back. "See you in the morning."

We would sort everything out in the morning with fresh eyes and a clear mind.


	3. A Carlisle outtake

A/N: thank you so much for the support you all have been amazing. I have now started a facebook group to throw outtakes and pictures on.

groups/650738751642431/ look forward to seeing everyone and reading all your reviews.

* * *

We finally finished ripping Riley apart an hour ago but I was still too worked up so I decided to go for a drive.

I couldn't let Bella see me like this, I was a raging monster. Her bruising had looked minimal but she was my baby in my eyes and it hurt to see her like that.

I typed in the code to the security gate of Edward's house. As I pull into the drive I'm greeted by Esme in tears.

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

"Quietly go and look in Edward's room." She smiles at me.

I quietly sneak upstairs and then into Edward's room. I push the door open gently and my breath catches at the sight.

I can't help but lean against the wall and smile.

My two youngest children are asleep arm in arm. I notice that the blanket has moved off of Bella so I go and pick it up and pull it over their sleeping forms.

I get part way to the door when I'm stopped.

"I'm too old for you and mom to be watching me when I'm asleep, let alone when I'm sleeping with my woman."

"Mom was in tears at the door I wasn't expecting to find my children fast asleep." I reply with a smile on my face.

I turn around and lean against the wall to look at Edward.

He has that troubled look on his face.

"Dad, do you and mum need to leave anytime soon?"

"Is everything okay?" I've not heard that voice since Edward begged me to take Bella in.

"I. . . . I don't know."

"Well we can stay for a bit and I'm here if you want to talk."

* * *

Edward looks down at Bella and kisses her head while sliding his arm from under Bella's head

He gets out of the bed and signals for me to follow him.

We quietly walk to the guest room where Edward sits on the bed.

"Talk to me son."

He runs his hand through his hair and the son I'm looking at is only 14 years old not 28.

"Bella's being awkward." I chuckle and the fact this isn't unusual for her.

"How so?"

"She is refusing to marry me." I look at him shocked.

"What do you mean she is refusing?" I can't believe what I am hearing Bella knows the importance of our name.

"She won't marry me because she's pregnant." I watch as he tugs on his hair.

"Damn stubborn woman." I mutter and get on the opposite side of the bed.

"I know. She wants me to prove that I want to marry her because I love her."

"Well there's hope then. What do you plan to do?"

"I've had the ring ready for the last month." He shakes his head and smiles. "I've been waiting for the right moment."

"There never is a right moment son."

"I thought I had lost her today. When the hospital called I wasn't sure what I would find. The one thing I did know was I wouldn't survive without her." I smile as I realise how much she means to him.

"How long have you loved her?"

"Since before you let me bring her home." He smiles at me.

"How do I protect her and the baby when she won't take my name?" I don't know what to say but to tell him something I never wanted to admit.

"Edward I don't know what to say, all I can do is tell you what I did when I begged her to take our name."

"You asked Bella to take the Cullen name? When?" he looks at me shocked.

"A week after she joined us." I smile as he looks on shocked. "She refused then. We spent hours arguing it out." I shake my head as I remember the stubborn girl in front of me.

"What happened?" I look up and find my sons curious eyes staring at me.

"In the end she refused protection as well so I had some of our people go to school with you guys and keep an eye on her after a few weeks I put people in the actual school."

"Dad, what happened?" I can see the worry in his face as he tries to work out what happened.

"One of my enemies went after her. They were too scared to go after you boys and figured there was something special about her because of her security so I had people go in."

"She never knew about it."

"She would have killed you if she ever found out." I nod but before I can say anything I'm interrupted.

"Oh don't worry I found out."

"Bella, love what did you find out?" I smile trying my innocent act.

"Carlisle, you sent us away on holiday and then when I came back the janitor was new and wouldn't leave me alone. The office secretary changed as did the science lab technician and assistant coach. The only reason I didn't hit the janitor after he followed me to the bathroom was because he had a gun on him."

I stare at her in shock, I knew the janitor had been flagged but I never realised how? or Why? Thank god my Esme told me and I had one of the boys go and check it out.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Edward asks in concern as he holds his hand out to her. She takes it and curls up into his lap.

"I called Esme when I went to the bathroom. She spoke to Carlisle and then told me 'he was my security detail.'."

"So that's why I got the cold shoulder and no brownies or dessert for two weeks." I look at Bella with a smile.

"Why did you never say anything?" I have to know why.

"Esme made you suffer better than I ever could." She smiles innocently as Edward and I chuckled.

"When I got home she told me there had been an incident and that's why we went away.

Everyone went out and we had a full blown argument over it.

Let's just say in the end Esme said I had two choices I either accepted the protection or she was chaining me to a wall, she wasn't willing to lose a child." We all laugh whole heartily.

"I've never been able to work out why she did that but after Esme asked about the Janitor we had him replaced."

"She also insisted that I learnt to fight and fire a gun." She says timidly.

"When did that happen?" My wife was never the violent type. My Esme couldn't hurt a fly.

"When you would all go out I would take Bella to the meadow and have her shoot at targets."

We all turn to the door and look at my wife who has now entered the conversation.

Bella starts laughing and we all turn to her.

"What's funny dear?" Esme asks.

"First shot." Esme blushes and Edward just shakes his head. "Do I want to know?"

"The first time Bella shot the gun she hit a squirrel." She gets out between giggles.

"I was aiming for your Pavarotti CD."

"So that's where my CD went. Every time I replaced it, it went missing."

We all burst out laughing like old times. I watch as Bella curls up with Edward and they have a small kiss.

"I love you." She whispers to him.

"As I love you baby."

"So when's the wedding obviously it needs to be before you start to show." Esme says excitedly from my lap.

"There is no wedding." Bella states firmly. "What?" Esme screeches, I can't help but to start to feel sorry for Bella.

"Do you have any idea how big of a target you now are? Are you stupid or . . . . . or . . . . . what the hell is going through your head young lady?"

I would step in but Esme has always had a way with Bella that I will never understand.

"I don't want my marriage to be forced or expected. I want it to be because I'm loved not the result of getting pregnant." My heart breaks as I look at Edward and then Bella as she cries' on the floor.

I never wanted my children to grow up with all of the beliefs I was bought up on by my parents.

I never wanted my children to grow up in a world of arranged marriages unless they asked us to.

I was supposed to marry a close family friend to bring us closer with the Denali family but before the contract was cancelled, three months before the wedding, we found out Esme was pregnant.

I never really was in love with Carmen but we were close. My heart had belonged to Esme and I fought the contract with my father but he wouldn't have it.

He agreed to cancel it when I told him Esme was pregnant with my eldest child and we were wed within a month.

Emmett arrived 7 months later. My dad was still angry but stepped back when he saw my Emmett himself.

He had tried everything to talk me out of the marriage, even accused Esme of sleeping with other men. I wouldn't budge, I didn't even want a mistress and I never took one.

Esme turns to me and I see the pain in her eyes. We never told our children the whole story only parts of it.

Esme wanted to tell her everything and I had no objections. I signal to Edward to follow me and we leave the girls together.

* * *

"I never knew she felt like that." I turn to my son and walk him into his bedroom.

"Edward you need to prove it to her. We both know how stubborn she can be. She is so similar to Esme sometimes it's scary, I think I'm looking at a younger version of her."

Edward seems to get lost in thought. I just hope whatever he plans doesn't backfire.

"Dad we need to back off Bella."

"What do you mean?" I ask him as I look in to his eyes they have a sparkle in them and he has a mischievous look I've not seen in years.

"We need to go through the slow approach."

"Edward there is something I need to ask you." I know he may take this the wrong way but a little nagging thought in the back of my head.

"Was this planned?" He looks at me shocked and then He realises why I've asked.

"No, I never planned any of it; falling in love with my best friend or getting her pregnant. That doesn't mean I'm not glad it happened." I notice the smile and the pride on his face.

"She's your world isn't she?"

"I don't think I would have survived this long if it wasn't for the fact I get to come home to see her." He laughs as I look on at my love struck son.

"So that's why you moved three blocks from her apartment." I chuckle and he smiles sheepishly before nodding his head.

I'm glad to see my son finally happy.

"Yeah it gives her space but allows us to be close enough, I can pop over and visit or she can visit me easily enough."

"So what are you planning?"

"I've got to convince her to stay here or at least go home with you and Mum."

I raise an eyebrow at him. He's being so overprotective again I want a reason before putting my hand in the fire.

"I'm worried something may happen and she will have no help nearby."

"Edward the Doctors say she will be fine as long as she rests." He raises an eyebrow at me and I realise, this is Bella we are talking about she won't sit still to save her life.

"Ah . . . . . yeah . . . . . umm." And my son becomes an idiot by laughing at me. I grab my composure and go to my defensive solution. "I think the girls have had long enough let's see what they're doing?"

We walk back into the bedroom and I feel my embarrassment get worse rather than better when I hear the end of Esme and Bella's conversation.

"Anyway when Carlisle found out I was expecting Edward, he shipped me off to Brazil for three month with Emmet."

"What did he do?" I heard Bella ask as we rounded the corner and I watched as my wife leaned against the head board.

"Actually no, what did you do?" she asks trying to hide her amusement.

"I refused to bake for him and when I did I hid the cookies so the house smelled like my baking but he couldn't find anything. When I really wanted to make him suffer I would give Emmett a cookie."

"And the little sod would come and eat it in front of me." I grumbled remembering the time he sat right next to me chewing away on a chocolate chip cookie- My favourite.

He was innocently oblivious to how Esme was using him as a torture device against me but when they got older they took part in it joyfully.

I had bought her flowers, diamonds, fur coats, everything and anything to get her to give me a dessert or biscuit or something.

"I had a hard time getting back into your good books." I say as I walk up to my wife and wrap my arms around her.

Bella smiles at us then yawns.

"Come on love lets go back to bed." Edward says as he pulls on her hand and she gets off the bed.

"But your parents are here."

"We are staying the night honey." I say after spying the alarm clock saying its 2am.

I hug her good night like I always do hoping she will go to sleep and have a decent night's sleep.

"Let me at least check the bathroom then?" She asks and I'm not having that either.

"We can look after ourselves. You go look after my grandbaby and rest."

I hug her tightly to me and use her hair to mask my mouth "Just be good for me tonight and do as you're told."

"Fine." She mumbles then hugs Esme and walks out the door.

"Thank you" Edward says before kissing Esme's cheek and clapped me on the back. "See you in the morning."

Following after her, I turn to my smiling wife.

"Well this has been a day for the record books." Esme says.

"How so?"

"Are you ever going to forget the day you found out you were going to be a granddad for the first time?" She asks and I smile.

No I won't. the only days to compete against this are the day I married Esme, the days she told me she was pregnant and the birth of my children or in Bella's case the day she became part of our family.

Today overall was a good day.

"Come here woman." I pull on her arm and she moves to me.

I hold her ass in my hands and she wraps her legs around me I walk us to the bathroom.

Today has been a great day for our family.


	4. Chapter 3

** A/N: Thank you so much everyone for all the support and my lovely beta Anakinsmom.**

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to join my facebook group because you're missing out on some great advance teaser and outtakes.**

* * *

When I leave the guest room Bella isn't in the hallway so I pop my head in to my room and see Bella peeling her clothes off and heading to the bathroom.

"I'm going to double check the locks."

"Okay."

I leave the room after one last look and head down the stairs to make sure the house is locked up.

Just as I get to the front door I'm stopped by knocking on the front door.

I grab a gun from the side table even though I have the gate it doesn't mean it's someone safe.

"Who's there?"

"Open the door it's us." Jasper and Jake yell.

_Shit I left them at the sit down with the Hunters._

I unlock the door and let them in

"Man boss you look rough." Jasper says as he walks through the door.

"How's our Bells?" Jake asks but before I get to reply two faces appear at the top of the stairs.

"Edward is everything ok?" Dad's standing there with a gun drawn.

Bella is standing next to him in her pyjamas showing most of her bruises because she can't lift her arms properly she is in a vest style top.

"It's okay we're just going to go into the office." Dad signals to me and I get the hint.

"Dad, do you want to join us for some whiskey?"

"Sure son." He starts walking down the stairs and I turn to the boys and before I can say anything Jake butts in.

"Damn it Bells are you okay?" I turn to him and find that Bella has followed Dad down the stairs.

"What are you doing love?"

"I'm going to go and make some food."

"Honey you need to go back to bed and rest." Dad says emphasising the word rest.

"We're hungry." She puts her pout on and I can see Dad breaking. "I'll just make something basic. I promise."

Before we can argue with her Mum comes to the rescue.

"Oh no you won't young lady, you are going to go and get into bed. I'll make some food because you're on Drs orders." Mum puts her mother's voice on and I can see Bella starting to cave.

"Can't I help?"

"No, you can lie down on the sofa though." Mum compromises with her as she walks down the stairs.

"Bells be good and do as your told or I'll go and tell Edward where all the cake is hidden."

"Cake?" Dad, Jasper and I say at the same time.

"You're not supposed to say anything." She giggles at Jake before hugging him.

Jake looks lost and uncertain so I walk behind him and show him where he can safely put his hands without hurting her.

He nods his head in thanks and then cuddles her gently.

"You guys go to the office and I'll grab the cake and bring it through." Mum says as she starts ushering Bella to the sofa.

"Come on guys."

* * *

We walk to my office and I watch as Dad goes straight for the scotch.

"Damn Bells bruises look bad. I want a chance to hurt the bastard." Jake says as he punches his fist.

"You're too late." Dad says.

"We tracked him down and killed him off slowly." Dad says before taking a sip. "Now I've seen the bruises on her back I wish we had pulled it out longer."

"Why did she say 'we were hungry'?" Jasper asks. Dad looks at me and I nod telling him I hadn't told them anything.

"Bella's pregnant." Dad says before Mum knocks on the door and walks in with a tray. Jake grabs the tray off her.

"Thank you Esme." He says before putting it down on the coffee table and then placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Bella's fallen asleep on the sofa."

"I'll leave her there for a bit then move her to bed." I walk up to Mum and kiss her. "Thanks Mum."

"Goodnight love." Dad says as he kisses her cheek. As soon as the door shuts we all drop our masks.

"So the bastard beat her up because he got her pregnant?" Jake growls as Dad raises an eyebrow at me.

"We told no one." I say to Dad then look at the boys who sat down with a confused look.

"He beat her up because she wouldn't go out with him."

"So who's the father?"

"I am." I say trying to keep the smug look off my face.

"Edward when is my grandchild due?" Dad asks from his perch near the bookcase.

"In seven months." Dad nods and I know what he is saying. We need to start planning for the baby's arrival.

In the mafia it's not uncommon to start preparing before the baby arrives because there's a lot going on especially as he or she would be deemed as royalty.

"So the girls have a wedding to plan, then the baby's arrival. Alice is going to love this."

"It's just the baby; Bella is refusing to marry me." I say, frustrated at her refusal.

"What, why?"

"She wants me to prove I want to marry her for love not the baby. I'm frustrated about it."

"Shit" is all Jasper and Jake say. They know what that means.

"Until then we need to give her some sort of security detail."

"Okay who and how much?"

"I am hoping that we can convince her to at least take a body guard for now."

"Edward she needs a body guard no matter what. That baby is next in line behind you to head the mob if it's a boy. If not it still makes her a target."

"I know." I say looking at Dad gravely. The baby means so many different things now including that Bella will be a big target now for all of the other families to play with until she takes our name.

"Any ideas on how you're going to convince her?" Jake asks from his corner on the couch.

"I want to start off by showing her nothing will change because of the baby."

After that I have no idea.

"Edward living on her own is not an option anymore."

"I know Dad." I say simply but look down at my whiskey. Do I tell them or not?

"What do I not know son?"

"I may or may not have bought the apartments around Bella's and moved my men into them."

"Ah." Dad says as he looks indifferent and Jasper and Jake start snickering.

"Dad what don't I know?"

"I may be the owner of Bella's apartment complex and the one opposite it."

"Okay anyone else want to confess their sins?" I ask expecting none.

"I bought Bella a new phone with a tracking device in it and her laptop for her birthday has a GPS chip in it as well." Jasper says innocently. "Oh and her keys are also gps tracked."

"I have two of my guys posing as students and one as a member of staff at her school."

We all start looking at each other before the door is opened.

"Oh are we doing confessionals in that case I want to join in. I bought Bella the gun in her apartment for her Birthday and her car has bullet proof reinforcements." Esme says as she walks through the door.

"Well at least if I get burnt you will all go down with me." I say as we all laugh.

"We really are an over protective lot aren't we?" Mum says from her corner as we all burst into laughter.

"What can we do for you love?" Dad asks her as he walks up to her.

"Yes, I'm sorry Carlisle," She replies as she smiles. "Eleazar has just called and he asked me to get you to call him back. He said it was urgent."

"I'm sorry Love I should have bought this with me." He says before taking the phone off her and kissing her cheek.

When she leaves the office Dad puts his phone to his ear.

"Eleazar its Carlisle what may I do for you?" I look at Jasper and Jake as they both take another sip of their drinks. While Dad sighs and shakes his head.

"Yes . . . . . . Yes . . . . . . . What? . . . . . ." We all turn and look at my dad as his face drains of colour "Thank you my friend . . . That would be fantastic . . . I will forward on your wishes to her. . . . . . . . Have a good morning my friend." Dad turns around and throws his head back as he slams his phone onto a nearby surface.

"What is it dad?"

"Someone has issued a hit."

Jasper, Jake and I shout at the same time. For Eleazar to call us it has to be someone connected to us.

"What?"

"Who issued it?"

"Whom is it against?"

"Eleazar doesn't know who issued it but it is on our Isabella." My stomach plunges at Bella's name.

"Did he say why?"

"Apparently Edward has upset someone and as payback they decided to make the hit on his Goomah to warn him."

"We don't go for women or children." Jake says.

"Eleazar is going to send us what information he has tomorrow. He called to warn me because the photo is apparently very clear. He realised it was on Bella and as we all know he has a soft spot for her as well."

Dad looks at me then turns to the others, "Until later I suggest we all get some sleep."

I slowly get up and walk towards the door.

"Edward, I'll walk the boys out and lock up, you go up to bed." I turn to Dad and smile my thanks before bidding everyone good night and head to the front room to check if Bella is still there.

I lean down and I place a kiss on the top of her head before removing the blanket gently and pick her up.

I nuzzle her hair and breathe in before I start walking us upstairs.

When I get to our bedroom I tap open the door with my foot and walk in before carefully placing Bella in our bed.

I tuck her in then go to the bathroom and brush my teeth.

When I come out I see Bella sprawled out.

I climb into bed and kiss her stomach before kissing her on the back of her head when she rolls into me.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to an empty bed and start panicking.

I jump out of bed and run down stairs. I stop in my tracks when I hear giggling.

I turn to the kitchen and find Mum and Bella leaning over the breakfast bar as they eat pancakes.

"So what do you want a girl or a boy?" Mum asks and I realise they are talking about the baby.

"I don't know." Mum looks at her sceptically. "I really don't mind either way it's my child and eventually I want at least one of each."

I notice Mum smiling at her.

"There's nothing like spying on your family is there son?"

"I got scared when I woke up and she was gone."

"I suggest you get in there. Let's get breakfast then tell them what happened last night."

"I don't like this Dad. I hate having to do this."

"I know son but its better she knows something and be able to protect herself than nothing and be left off guard."

We walk into the kitchen and after greeting the girls we sit down with them and have breakfast.

"You young lady stop right now. What do you think you are doing?" Mum barks at Bella who has started picking up the dirty plates.

She turns around and looks at mum innocently.

"I was just doing as my loving mother taught me." My Dad starts coughing on his coffee and I snicker as Mum eyes her suspiciously.

Before the argument can start Dad regains his composure.

"Bella love I need you to sit down. We have to talk." I look at dad and realise he has decided to be the one to tell her.

Mum looks at Dad then turns back to Bella as she takes her seat again.

"Bella love I got a call last night from Eleazar."

"Oh How is Uncle Eleazar?" she asks excitedly. "Are Aunt Carmen and the girls okay?" Dad looks at me and I just nod he needs to lead.

"Bella the other families know about you but they think your Edward's goomah." Dad says as Mum gasps and shakes her head in disbelief.

"There has been a problem and I'm sorry Sweetheart but you're on lock down."

"Dad what type of problem?" Bella asks as I pull her onto my lap and bury my face in her neck.

"They have put a price on your head." I realise Dad doesn't want to tell her it's to kill her not capture her alive.

She turns around and looks at me before crossing her arms.

"What did you do now?" I look at her gobsmacked.

"What do you mean what did I do?" I hold out my arms.

"I've done nothing." When she raises an eyebrow I decide to add "apart from knock up my girl!"

We all burst into laughter and spend a good couple of minutes laughing.

"Bella." My Dad has gone back into Head of mafia mode and it catches my attention again as well as Bella's.

"For the next few days you're to rest." I see her open her mouth before Dad eyes her.

"You have a choice you can either stay here with Edward or come home with me and your Mum. At the end of the week when I have more information we will talk again but until then you are to always be with a family member and guards."

"But Dad?" Bella whines.

"No buts young lady. Let me protect my daughter and grandchild by doing as you're told." He says firmly.

"Fine." She huffs and storms out of the room.

"I swear sometimes we gave her too much independence. I never had this many problems from either of our boys." He says out loud and Mum laughs.

"No, they just stole your car and trashed it. As for the independence thing that would be my fault dear, I taught her how to be stubborn." And Mum turns to the dishes.

I nod at Dad as he picks up the paper and his coffee while I decide to go upstairs.

* * *

I walk down the hall thinking she'll be in our bedroom but I'm caught by music coming from the library.

I silently push the door open and hear the music louder now. It's some classical Irish stuff.

I walk in and start exploring the maze of little alcoves until I find Bella in the alcove she has filled with her own personal books.

I do nothing but lean against a book shelf and watch as she turns into the world within her book.

Her escape from the mafia has always been to read.

* * *

I can clearly remember the first time I took her into our Library at home.

At twelve Bella was a very timid and quiet kid. I was two years her senior and had taken her under my wing.

"Edward, am I allowed in here? I don't think I am." She whispers from behind me. "we need to leave."

"Bella will you relax." I tell her with a huff as I drag her further into the library.

When we get into the middle aisle I walk her down the middle and hear her gasp as she looks up.

"This is more beautiful than the beasts library." She smiles.

"The beast?" I ask raising a brow.

"From _Beauty and the Beast_. Have you been living under a rock Cullen?"

"Actually Swan I don't read."

An hour later Mum came into the library and found us in the corner.

Bella was reading a Hans Christian Andersen tale and I was reading _Treasure Island._

There weren't many children's books in our library for girls.

"Oh my god Bella." Bella turns up looking wide eyed at Mum and starts shaking. "Bella what have you done to my Edward?" she smiled at her.

"Mum will you be quiet, I'm just getting to a good part." I then turned back to my book.

"I did nothing Mrs. Cullen but tell him about _Treasure Island_."

"Mum we need more books." I demanded as I looked around for something to mark my place I gave up and was about to bend the corner when I was stopped.

"Stop." Bella had shouted and took the book from me. "You should respect books and you don't respect them when you bend the pages."

"But I have nothing to mark it with."

"Then you go and find a bookmark." She yelled back while waving her finger in my face. I just sat there and stared at her in shock.

I turned to my left to see Mum laughing and Dad trying to hide his laugh.

"Bella, why don't we take Edward to the book shop? He can buy some bookmarks." Mum had said and I couldn't help but to smile.

45 minutes later we were in the local bookshop where Bella went straight to the cashiers counter.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Newton." Bella said happily to her.

"Why good afternoon Bella, what can I do for you today?"

"Edward needs a bookmark." She said pointing to me.

"Oh he does, does he?" She nodded her head and Mrs Newton pulled out a wide range of bookmarks.

"What would you like Edward?"

I walked forward and found a cool one with a pirate on it.

"Can I have this one please?" I said while taking the bookmark into my hand and smiling at it.

"Bella, Edward would you both like to get a book."

"No thank you." Bella said quietly from my side and I got upset.

She would have loved a new book but she didn't like us buying her things.

Mum got down onto her knees and looked at Bella.

"Honey I can't get Edward to read and you have managed to get him to read a book.

I would like to buy you a book for when you come over to our house.

We have this huge empty book shelf that I would like to fill with books. Can you help me fill it?"

Bella nodded and I saw a side to her I had never seen before.

"And let me buy you just one book as a thank you I promise it will be just the one book."

Bella smiled at mum and then nodded her head before grabbing my hand and running off through the shelves leaving my mother laughing at the cashiers.

"Bella, where are we going?" I had asked confused

"On an adventure." Is all she had said.

We spent the next hour in the children's story section with Bella telling us excitedly about all the books.

In the end I got one called pirate adventures and Bella decided to get _Beauty and the Beast_.

After that Mum took us back every Friday and would buy us some new books.

Eventually we had filled a whole alcove of the library as Mum had emptied the shelves and bought us our own bookcases.

The next day we would spend the day reading. I had even started collecting different bookmarks.

I had started loving Fridays, even if it was just because we would go shopping.

Bella really was a different person when she was surrounded by books.

I got to see the real Bella, the one she hid from the world.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again everyone and I'll see you next time :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this chapter. thank you so much to everyone that has supported me in this personal challenge.

also thank you so much to my fantastic Beta Anakinsmom.

* * *

We have had a quiet week resting at home or at least Bella has.

I've seen Dad every day when he comes to pick mum up. She was insistent on coming over each day and cooking for us.

Something about making sure her grandchild got the best care it needed.

There's not been much information but we have found out that the hit has been issued by James Hunter - the Bastard.

Apparently he thinks the best way to negotiate with me is to take out my Isabella.

Unfortunately for him he has now upset Dad, so while I'm on guard duty because I trust no one but the inner family with Bella's safety he has the job of tracking information and collecting evidence.

The lucky bastard even got to torture information out of an idiot to get the name of the assassin.

Laurent Boris.

He was a sick bastard. He had been trained by the SAS then left the army and became a hit man for hire.

He charges a high sum but he's worth it because he never gets caught and you can never see it coming.

The first few days Mum and Dad stayed here with us then Bella decided to stay.

Alice and Rose went over to her apartment and bought her some things she wanted.

She stayed in bed or on a couch. Mum even bough us a new couch for the library.

I also ordered some baby books that both of us have been reading including one on how to be a dad.

Bella says I don't need to read that as I will be perfect but I disagree.

I still read the damn thing though.

I spent the week making Bella relax and showing her how much I loved her.

Neither of us has bought up the topic of marriage or the ring hidden under my bed but I regularly remember the things she had said over the last decade.

* * *

_"Bella do you ever want to get married?" I asked one wet afternoon in the library while we were reading._

_"No." She said so firmly it confused me._

_"Why?"_

_"Because Dad says when you get married your partner changes and can hurt you more."_

_"That's not true Bella." I said trying to convince her._

_"Yes it is look at my Mum and Dad. They had me then got married and it destroyed their lives." She said numbly_

_"What about my parents? Mmm" I said trying to convince her._

_"Edward they married before you arrived." She said turning back to her book._

_"I will never marry. I want my love to stay the same from start to finish." And with that she buried her head back into her book._

_I couldn't believe what she said and after dropping her back home I had asked mum about it._

_"Mum does marrying you make you weaker?"_

_"No sweetheart. What makes you think that?"_

_"Bella says getting married destroys your love. Especially if you have a baby first." _

_I didn't understand why which way round things mattered but all the books Bella got me to read said once you got married your happily ever after ending came._

_"Edward whether you have a baby in or out of wedlock doesn't matter, nothing changes when you find your soul mate." _

_"Then why is marriage so important?" _

_She looked forward as the car pulled into the drive when it stopped she showed me her hand._

_"See this ring?" she pointed to her wedding ring. "This tells the world that I belong to someone that I am your father's soul mate and best friend." _

_"And this one her" she pointed to a ring with three different coloured stones in it. This tells the world that my heart also belongs to my three children. Getting married does nothing and everything at the same time." _

_With that last line we got out the car I walked straight to my room to think over what Mum had said._

_A few hours later Dad popped his head in and I told him everything that was said between me and Bella._

_"Edward when you marry the person you love it not only tells the world who they are to you but it also binds you together and makes it so that no matter what your souls can find each other. _

_With marriage you both gain an equal setting, you take the same name; you declare your ownership over each other and your loyalty."_

_After that he stood up and walked out of the room leaving me to my thoughts again._

* * *

Bella and I have talked loads about the Baby over the last week.

Everything from dreams to what they will look like.

We even arranged Bella's appointment with her OB/GYN and have our first proper check up next week.

I have also pampered Bella and she has spent a lot of time in the library.

On Friday I sent Jasper to the book store with Alice.

They got as many different books as possible after Bella complained that she had nothing to read.

She whined a little bit about it but I found if I told her I bought it for the baby, not her, she would calm down.

So here we are on a wet Saturday doing what Bella and I have been doing since my teenage years –reading.

The only real change now is that I have to leave my phone on silent.

The Library is our sanctuary and the one place we leave the real world behind.

I've been walking around the house looking at improvements and changes that will eventually need to be made.

Bella has suggested that the alcove under the stairs should be changed.

We could eventually turn into a little sanctuary for the baby to fill with books of their own as they grow.

Dad had called earlier to tell me he had arranged a sit down with the head of the Hunter family – Joseph Hunter.

We finally had enough evidence to prove James issued the hit.

Dad knew I wanted to be there. He would be picking me up at eight after dropping Mum off till then I was going to relax with Bella.

I was disrupted by Bella running to the bathroom.

I had found not following her worked out best. She would come back and we would cuddle for a bit.

She never liked attention and now is no exception.

She blew a gasket the first time I followed after her.

* * *

Now I was in the car on our way to the meeting.

"Edward you need to let me talk." Dad says from next to me.

"He wants my Bella dead and I want his head for it." I growled as I thought about all the ways I could hurt him before killing him off.

I got out the car at a restaurant called Bella Italiana that Dad owns and we walk to the back meeting room.

I'm not really a trigger happy person but I want blood.

We are the first to arrive and order a drink while we waited for the Hunters to arrive.

Five minutes of waiting and Joseph arrives with his son James, a capo called Sebastian and three body guards.

"Carlisle it's a pleasure to see you old friend." Joseph says as he walks forward to shake Carlisle's hand.

"Just cut to the chase Carlisle." I sneer while staring at James and imagining all the ways I could torture and kill him.

"Carlisle your boy seems to be wound up. What's happened?" Carlisle points to a chair opposite him. Joseph sits with James on his left and Sebastion on his right, while their guards stand around the wall .

"As my son has said let's just cut to the chase. A representative of your organisation has ordered a hit on a member of ours."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." We were expecting the denial.

"I think you should look at these before saying anything else." Dad slid some of the evidence across the table to him.

"A member of your family ordered a hit on a Miss Isabella Swan after I left the sit down." I say looking at the culprit.

"We've done no such thing." James growls as he stands and knocks his chair over.

"You ordered Laurant Boris to kill my Isabella." I shout and draw my gun at his head.

"Carlisle I do not see what is so important about this woman your son has taken as a mistress." Joseph says while looking at the emails and CCTV pictures.

"Isabella is also known as Bella and is currently carrying my grandchild." Dad barks as he slams his fists on the table.

There are several minutes of silence before anyone says anything.

"Carlisle do you have more evidence that this hit has come from a member of my family?" Joseph asks and I can finally pick up on the worry in his voice.

"Yes." Is all dad says as he pushes the photos of James handing Laurant the money and a photo of Bella.

"James." James turned to Joseph. "Did you do this?"

"No of course not."

He then opened the folder and pulled out the evidence.

"What the hell is wrong with you people she's just his damn whore." James yelled. With that Dad stood up and punched him.

"She is not a whore, she is my daughter."

"James she is off limits. You should have spoken to me first." Joseph spoke to his son harshly. "You will cancel the hit NOW!"

"Amun, Sebastian take James home and make sure this is dealt with I will deal with him when I get home."

I sat still as Sebastian and Amun grabbed James and dragged him out of the room.

"I am sorry about the inconvenience Carlisle."

"It is my son who has been inconvenienced and threatened." Joseph turned to me.

"Edward I am sorry. How do I make this better?"

"I want his blood."

"Edward he is my son."

"And he tried to kill MY partner and unborn child."

I spent the next hour negotiating with the bastard why I couldn't kill his only son.

We left with the agreement Joseph had 24 hours to get his son out of town and to fix the mess he caused.

Unfortunately because Bella hasn't been hurt yet we can't demand blood.

Carlisle has demanded justice and compensation though. So it's a 24 hour waiting game now to see what their offer is.

* * *

I step through the door and smile at the smell that fills the house.

It's 3am now and I've been out all evening but Bella has turned this place into home.

I can't make my mind up on getting some food or going to bed.

I walk towards the table and find my decision made for me.

Attached to the Tiffany lamp shade I notice a post-tic note.

Microwave = dinner :) Bella

I smile at the thought of Bella's home cooked meals.

Dinner first then bed.

I head to the kitchen and find another note on the microwave.

3mins, bread 2 mins, salad in fridge. :)

I open the microwave to find she has made me lasagne. I heat it up and grab a beer and the salad from the fridge.

I'm shattered but don't rush dinner because Bella took the effort to make this for me.

After putting my dishes in the sink I wander around the house checking all the windows and doors are locked and shut, then head to the foyer.

I tap in the security code and I take a deep breath standing in the hallway of my house and look around.

The house has been more of a castle of isolation for me but with Bella upstairs in my bed – our bed, I feel like I have my own home finally.

The house never really felt like a home until Bella moved in and I'm looking forward to her turning it into a proper home- with a family.

I will admit I'm scared of being someone's dad but I've got Bella and my family to lean on for support.

My bachelor years are over as I slam the door behind me and walk forward with Bella in my life.

She is the beauty and soul of my life. I just never realised it in my earlier years.

_It's amazing what some Distance can do for a person._

* * *

I head to my office and walk past the library and notice a light on.

Making a mental note to go in and turn it off on my way to bed.

I place my gun back into the safe.

I know the baby isn't here yet but as my dad says if you get into the habit now it's easier later on when the baby actually arrives to keep guns out of his or her way.

Deciding I've had enough of being away from Bella I go straight to the library to turn the light off. As I go in an idea hits me.

I decide to grab Bella's favrioute book in hope that some inspiration should be in there.

As I round her alcove I'm surprised to see a certain book in a pair of hands.

"Your suppose to be in bed." I say leaning on a nearby shelf.

"Edward, I'm pregnant not dying." She says laughing. "Anyway I couldn't sleep."

She smiles at me and I realise she has been worrying about me.

I can't help but smile at her as my eyes roam her body.

She is in her window seat with her feet against the panel.

I come up to her breasts and then her stomach where pride fills me at the thought that I've marked her as mine.

My eyes then travel to up to her face.

My day dreaming ends when she throws her head back and laughs.

"What?" I look at her confused.

"You get this daft look on your face when you look at me now days." She gets up after putting her book down and walks over to me.

"Bella, I'm happy baby. You have no idea how happy I am." I wrap my arms around her and nuzzle into her neck.

"What do you mean?" She asks and I decide to take the plunge.

"Bella this was just a house until you walked through the door. Then when you walked in to stay it became a home. You're my life even without the baby."

I place my palm onto her stomach and look into her face.

_Uh oh she's getting annoyed now do something before she breaks your hand._

* * *

"I thought I had lost you the other day and it nearly killed me.

Whether you like it or not you hold a significant place in not only my life but our families. You are that important to me Bella I left Jasper at a important business meeting to get to you."

She looks at me wide eyed.

_Am I winning here?_

"Edward you know how I feel. I'm sorry if I hurt you but I don't want this baby changing our life plans." I can hear the tremble in her voice.

"Bella come with me." I pull her up and walk her to our bedroom.

I lead her to our bed and let go of her hand.

"Sit there." I say as I get down on my knees.

"Edward no . . .." I silence her with my lips.

"Will you please shut up and listen." I pull my hand under the bed and hook out the little black box hidden in the corner.

"Bella I went shopping a few months ago and I've been waiting for the right time." I look at her palm and hope that if now isn't the right time she at least sees how serious I am about us.

"This one" I place a hand gently on her stomach. "Doesn't change anything he. . . ."

"It might be a she Edward." She whispers and I shake my head.

"Ok or she, is just a little bonus. Yes my time scales have escalated but nothing's changed really, if anything I love you more now."

I smile and take her hand palm up in mine. And look into her eyes "I collected this a month ago for you – for when the time is right." I place the hand with the box closed on top of her palm.

She looks at the closed box in front of her and I watch the lone tear fall down her cheek.

"Edward. . . . . . I . . . . "

"I will wait as long as it takes for you to realise I am serious, but the little one won't and I can't promise to not act like a jerk if anything happens.

Just make me one promise till then please."

She nods her head and I can see she is stunned.

"Just promise me that if I ask you to do something you'll do it." She looks like she's about to say no but before I can let this all go she needs to understand.

"If not for me, at least for this one." I lean forward and kiss her stomach gently. "They need you to protect them more than I can right now."

I whisper in to her stomach as I wrap my arms around her waist and bury my face in her.

"Only if you promise me something." She whispers gently while running her hand through my hair.

"Anything baby anything." I mumble filling my senses with her scent and feel.

"You come home to us . . . . . every day. You will be at that table no matter what every morning for breakfast."

"I promise baby."

"If you make either of us a promise you will keep that promise. No matter what."

"I will baby I promise you I will."

I finally cry into her stomach and with that I feel her tugging me onto the bed. Where I willingly go.

Who knows what tomorrow will bring but I hope it at least involves some sort of peace and quiet.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and I look forward to hearing your views. see you next Thursday.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here you are you lovely people the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and have joined the Facebook page, if not you're missing out on some great snippets. My thanks go out to my Beta Anakins mom.

* * *

I wake up to find Bella in my arms still fast asleep.

I don't want to get up but I can't really take any more time off work.

I gently slip out of bed and place kisses on Bella's cheek and stomach.

I pick up the ring box and place it back in its hiding place.

Last night Bella saw how serious I am about us. Now I need to wait for her to be convinced of how much I love her.

My day at the office is long and boring but a week off has meant I need to catch up on things.

I'm taken out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Enter." I call without looking up and carry on filling in the Alcohol order form.

I wait for them to talk but they say nothing.

"What is it?" I snap harshly not wanting to look up. I have had one too many interruptions already today and just want to get home.

"Office picnic." My eyes fly up to see my Bella with a picnic basket in her arms.

"I'm sorry love." I turn off the screen and walk over to her and wrap her in my arms.

"So, an office picnic."

"Figured you would try to work through lunch and I don't know what time you're coming home. At least I can make sure you eat something." She places the basket on my desk and starts moving my office furniture.

"Bella stop." I say as I pull her into my arms. "What happened to taking it easy?"

"This is me taking it easy." She whispers near my ear before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Go unpack the basket, I'll move the furniture love." I whisper back then bend down and pull the furniture to the edges of the room.

Bella popped into the bathroom and I locked the office door. I didn't want anyone to disturb us.

When I turn around Bella is naked with a strawberry between her lips.

"Bella." I moan as I stare at her. She walks forward rolling her tongue around the strawberry.

When she gets close to me she whispers.

"Yes Boss." And then sinks to her knees and pulls my cock out my pants and rubs the strawberry over the head. I watch as a drop makes a trail down my cock and she sticks her tongue out and licks down the juice trail.

"Bella." I can't take my eyes off her as she shoves my cock in her mouth and looks up at me through her lashes.

I was fighting a losing battle as I tried not to cum.

She sucks me harder and then scrapes her teeth up my cock and over my head.

She does this several times till I cum, roaring hard, then fall to my knees panting. I look into her eyes before pulling her to me and kiss her.

"Jesus Bella." I whisper as I kiss down her neck. "That was amazing baby. I've been so stressed today."

"I know." She giggles and I pull away to look at her.

How the hell did she know?

"Siobhan called after you made one of the girls cry."

"Damn woman grassing on me." I chuckled.

"So shall we set the blanket up then love." I whisper deciding that this was going to get messy and I would enjoy myself.

After stripping my clothes off and feeding Bella between eating food off her body, we made slow passionate love to each other.

We jump in the shower and had a second round only this time it was raw animalistic sex.

It had been two hours and I was kissing Bella bye at the office doors.

"I'll see you later."

"I love you too."

"Thanks Bella" Siobhan yells from her desk.

"It's okay. Thanks for calling."

"Oy, stop grassing on me!" I chuckle at Siobhan.

I do a bit more paperwork then walk over to the dock warehouse to take care of some family business.

* * *

I get home from work at 1am and find Bella lying on her stomach asleep in bed.

I strip out of my clothes and look at her again.

The light sparkling catches my eye and I look around to find its source.

On her left ring finger I notice something.

I walk forward curious as to what it is.

When I get close enough to see it, I stand still, shocked as I look at the engagement ring I bought her actually on her finger.

I can't help but to want to celebrate but does this mean what I think it means?

I climb up the bed and start kissing along her neck and collar bone till she stirs.

"Bella." I whisper near her ear.

"mmmmmm"

"What's that on your hand?"

"Which hand?" she mumbles sleepily.

"Left" I mumble between kisses.

"Ah, that would be the ring my fiancé bought me." She says rolling over to face me.

"Fiancé huh?"

"Yup."

I look straight into her eyes and kiss her deeply.

"So you're agreeing to marry me?"

"Yes but I only want a small wedding Edward."

"Bella we need to invite all the families."

"Small intimate wedding." Is all I let her say before I kiss her.

I pull the blanket away from her body and rip her shorts off and plunge deep into her before slowly pulling out.

"Edward small. . . . . . If I marry you it's for love not . . . . . . not the families." She pants out between my slow hard thrusts

"Let's argue over finer details later." I whisper wanting to celebrate the next step in our relationship before she changes her mind.

"Edward" she screams as I feel her muscles lock around my cock and she cums.

I fight the urge to start thrusting faster but I lose it when Bella starts crying.

"Please Edward harder. Please baby." She grabs the back of my neck as I thrust harder until I fall taking her with me.

* * *

I wake up with Bella on my chest and a hand on my shoulder.

I pull her to me and place gentle kisses on her head while trailing a hand up and down her shoulder.

I still can't believe she has agreed to marry me and find I need to call someone and tell them.

Deciding I should tell Mum and Dad first, after checking again that my ring is actually on her finger.

I crawl out of bed and grab my phone off the side table before leaving the room to call my parents.

"Edward is everything ok?" My Dad asks sleepily into the phone. I look at the nearby clock and see its 5am.

"Everything's fine if you count the engagement ring on Bella's finger." I know he can't see it but I can't help but to smile like a Cheshire cat.

"Well congratulations Edward how did you convince her?"

"I showed her the box yesterday and put it back this morning only to come home and find the ring on her finger."

"Well that's original." He chuckles.

"Carlisle what's wrong." Mum asks sleepily in the back ground.

"Dad before you say anything, Bella is insistent on a small wedding." I add before Mum goes nuts.

"Carlisle." I hear in the distant background.

"Nothing's wrong. Give me a minute love."

"I fully understand Edward but that might not be doable." Dad says after he sighs.

"It's all about negotiating Dad." I say chuckling.

"That makes you sound like a true mob boss." Dad chuckles back.

"Carlisle." Mum says sounding impatient.

"I suppose you better put Mum on the phone now. Before she pulls a gun on you."

I listen as Dad hands Mum the phone.

"It's Edward dear just please keep calm and listen to everything he says first. Please love."

"Carlisle just give me the damn phone before I open my bedside drawer and shoot you." Mum snarls before I hear some rustling.

"Edward darling is everything okay?" Mum still sounds tired but worried.

"Everything's fine Mum." I chuckled.

"Then why are you calling?"

"There is a ring on Bella's second finger on her left hand." I have to pull the phone away from my ear as Mum squeals down the phone. Then she starts bombarding me with questions.

"Mum . . . . . . . . Mum . . . . . . . MUM." I shout to get her attention.

"What Edward?" Mum snaps back.

"Bella wants a small wedding." I say exaggerating the word Small. "If you push her we will lose the headway I have made."

"Edward we have to invite all the families, that's a lot of people. A small wedding is out of the question!"

"Mum I will give Bella whatever she wants, not what the families or you expect. It is her wedding not yours."

It sounds harsh but I need her to back off from Bella about the wedding.

"Where's Bella Edward?"

"I'm not giving Bella the phone Mum." I say, getting annoyed.

"Edward give Bella the phone."

"I am not waking my pregnant fiancé to listen to you dictate how or what her wedding should be like."

"Edward you and Bella need a proper wedding that means all of the families must be invited. . . . . . . " I had enough of Mum dictating.

"Mum I have to go, I love you but we will talk about this later." I say as an idea comes to mind.

I hang up the phone and sneak into our bedroom.

I grab two travel bags from the bottom of our walk in wardrobe.

Then grabbing several sets of clothes for me. I stuff them into one bag before Looking at Bella's clothes. I have no idea what to pack for her so decide to be on the safe side.

* * *

I crawl up the bed slowly drag my hands up her sides.

"Edward." Bella mumbles sleepily.

"I'm sorry to wake you but you need to pack a bag."

"Why?"

"Because I called our parents and Mum is planning a big wedding for us."

"What? Edward I want a small wedding."

"Bella I know, that's why you need to pack a bag."

"What are you planning Edward?" She spoke as she rolled over to face me.

"You, me and a guy dressed as Elvis."

"Elvis?" She was still confused and I had to try and not laugh.

"Bella I'm taking you and bump to Las Vegas and marrying you today."

"Edward our family is going to be pissed." She says looking absolutely amazed.

"I don't care. You want a small wedding and Mum wants a large Italian mafia one. This way I can marry you in a small service." I say between kisses.

"Edward let me get up before Mum arrives." She pants.

I stop knowing she was right and watch as she dives into the wardrobe.

"Edward, how are we getting there?"

"Um . . . . . I'll book the plane now." I say as I grab my phone.

"Edward"

"Yes babe."

"Call Em and Rose we need witnesses." She yells as she runs into the bathroom.

I call the pilot and he says he will be ready to go in 30 minutes.

I dial Emmett's number next.

"Yellow."

"Em it's me I need you to get a bag packed for you and Rose."

"What is it?" I had thought about telling him what was going on but decided it would be safer to just say nothing.

"You and Rose need to pack a bag and be at the air strip in 30 minutes." I say in my best Don voice,

"What's going on Edward?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself over other than to pack an overnight bag."

I hear some mumbling then Emmett shouting "Rosie you have 30 minutes to pack a bag. . . . . . I don't know why . . . . woman will you just pack a damn bag. . . . Just do it. . . . . one minute."

"Edward, Rosie wants to know why."

"Emmett get your ass at the airstrip in twenty five minutes or I will put a bullet in both of you." I bark, getting annoyed at having to repeat myself.

"Okay dude see you at the airstrip in 25." Emmett says as he hangs up the phone.

* * *

I sit on the bed watching Bella and remembering how she always was before a trip.

_"What the fuck do you want to spend your money on the stupid slut for? She's not worth the money." Charlie was shouting at Carlisle and Esme as Bella and I walked around her room packing her bags for spring break._

_"She is worth every cent Charlie. We want to send her."_

_"It's your money to waste as you wish. But don't come back to me demanding your money back when the stupid slut fucks up." Charlie bellowed_

_"Charlie, she is your daughter I suggest you tone it down." Esme butted in._

_I turned to Bella and saw the tears running down her face._

_"He's not going to let me go." She whispered quietly. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around her shoulders._

_"He'll let you go." I said confidently not expecting the bubble to burst as big as it did._

_"He won't let me go Edward. It means giving up what he wants."_

_"Bella what do you mean?"_

_"Edward if I go with you he can't sell me." She whispered quietly. Did she mean human trafficking? Was Charlie selling her for something?_

_Not knowing what to do I went into default mode. I went to the top of the stairs to call Mum up as I didn't think Dad would get her to talk._

_"Mum can you come up here please"_

_"Sure darling." She answered and then I heard the clatter of heels up the stairs._

_"What's the matter?" She asked, seeming to pick up on my concern._

_"Bella is insistent that Charlie won't let her go."_

_"Why would she think that?"_

_"She just said that he can't sell her." I watched as the colour left Mums face._

_"Go look around Charlie's room. See if you can find something." She whispered and walked into Bella's room._

_I looked around going through every draw and box. I found a box with cuffs in and syringes but before I could look further I heard shouting._

_I ran to Bella's room and saw Mum run out of it with Bella screaming at her to stop_.

_"Edward stay with her, go into her room and lock the fucking door." I grabbed Bella and took her back to her room._

_She was crying hysterically. And blaming herself for all the problems she was causing._

_"Bella sweetheart." I held her close as she cried in my arms. _

_Dad came into the room 20 minutes later and he looked extremely upset. _

_"Bella are you ready to go?" She just kept crying and Dad looked at me._

_I shook my head not sure. "I'll get Esme to come and help." He said gently but I could see his anger. _

_He wanted to murder someone. I just wanted to know what had upset my best friend._

_Esme came in a couple of minutes later and helped Bella pack including her_ _books._

_We spent a happy week together with Bella. I had objected to Bella being taken home afterwards but Dad insisted. _

_We dropped her off and I slipped a new mobile in her bags as well as a GPS chip in her charm bracelet. _

_I have never been so grateful everything was fine the first week back._

_The second week Bella was poorly but on the Friday of the third week Bella had called franticly._

_Charlie was chasing her around the house as he beat her up. He also had a syringe on him that he was trying to put in her._

_To make it worse there was some guy in the house who was apparently there to pick her up. _

_We told her to hide in the pantry and I grabbed Em as we ran out of school. _

_Em called Dad and we ran to Bella's house. We got there just as Dad did. _

_We found Charlie and 3 of the Volturi men in the house. _

_Dad and the men sorted them and Charlie out while Emmett and I pulled Bella out of the pantry and walked her to the car while she shook in fear._

_After that day she never went back. _

_Our home became her home and our family became hers. _

_It turned out Charlie had a drug problem and had sold Bella for drugs. _

_He was too afraid to come to us so he went to another family who was not happy when we took her away._

_I didn't care as long as Bella was safe. _

_Three weeks after that though they came back and took her from school by force. _

_We managed to chase them down by Bella's GPS tracker. It turned out the idiots who originally came for her didn't tell the boss she was ours. _

_No one survived that one after we found her chained to a table in her underwear. They were about to auction her off to the highest bidder._

_Thankfully she had been drugged the whole time so we were unsure if she could remember anything. _

_From what we can gather she never did regain her memory. But for a few weeks she didn't go to school. _

_The Volturi did send their apologies for the misunderstanding but I didn't care because it didn't fix Bella._

_They tried to come and see her in person but Dad told them to stay away._

* * *

"Edward." I turn to see Bella dragging the bags out of the wardrobe.

"Ready to go?" I got up off of the bed and grabbed the bags.

I start to head to the door with everything when I am stopped by her sweet voice.

"Um, Edward."

"Yes love."

"As much as I love looking at your chest, I think you're going to have problems with the chequered sleep pants and slippers."

"Ahh. " I say as I drop the bags and walk past a laughing Bella and into the closet to get dressed.

Ten minutes later we are in the car and driving to the airfield.

We are running late but I don't care as long as Rose and Emmett are there.

"Shit." I look where Bella is looking and by the plane are not only Emmett and Rosalie but Jasper, Alice, Alec, Esme and Carlisle.

I get out of the car and walk around to Bella's side.

"Well I never expected this!" Mum says as she grabs Bella's hand and examines the ring.

* * *

**So what do you think will happen now I hope you enjoyed this.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the delay I've been ill so here is the next update :)**

**I hope you enjoy. my thanks as always go to my lovely BETA Anakinsmom.**

**See you soon and don't forget to join the facebook page for teasers.**

* * *

I watch Mum nervously at the side lines as I wait for someone to say something.

"So, why are we all here?" Emmett asks while watching the scene unfold in front of us.

"It was only supposed to be you and Rose." I whisper back. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone else."

"I didn't call anyone dude, you did."

I look at him puzzled till Jasper comments

"Rose called Alice and told her to get here. Alice then called Mum while packing our bags."

"What?" Both Emmett and I shout, which just made everyone turn and look at us.

"What's going on boys?" Dad says crossing his arms.

"Can we get on the plane first? I'm hungry." Bella says quietly toeing the ground and Dad being Dad shooed us onto the plane.

She has him wrapped around her finger.

"What are you planning?" I whisper to Bella as we take our seats.

"They are less likely to shoot us when we are in the air and won't turn the plane around."

"You hope." I whisper back not believing her.

Everyone belted in and the plane taxied down the runway.

I just looked out the window and watched our best escape stay behind us.

Once we had levelled off Dad called us over to one side while the girls converged around my table.

"So who did what now?" Dad looks at me and then to Emmett.

"I didn't do anything." Emmett answers slightly quicker than me.

"Well one of you two did something to get on a hit list."

"Why can't it be Jasper?" Emmett said pointing at him.

"Because Jasper is level headed. You two aren't always."

Before the argument can continue we are stopped by Bella laughing her head off.

I turn around and look on as my Bella becomes the most beautiful woman in the world.

I love this side of her and I rarely get to see it.

"Dude, what drug have you given Bella?" Emmett shout whispers at me.

"Nothing." I reply as Bella brings her left hand up to move some hair away from her face.

I just smile and watch as it clicks with Emmett and Jasper.

"You got her to agree?" Jasper says making it sound more like a question.

"He's definitely given her drugs."

I shake my head again at Emmett's comment then give my attention back to Bella.

I watch as Alice gets up and walks over to take the seat next to her.

I walk back over to Bella and kiss her deeply.

"Okay someone better start talking. Why are we leaving and where are we going?" Dad says looking at me as I bury my face in Bella's neck.

She planned this so she could deal with him.

* * *

"We are going to Vegas and getting married tonight."

"Yes! I told you." Alice shouts as the girls hug each other.

Dad looks at Mum and I watch as she caves.

"We all knew she would say yes eventually." She turned to Bella, "Sorry love." Before turning back to Dad "But there is no way we were letting them get married without us."

"And the big Italian mafia wedding you wanted?" I raise an eyebrow as I talk to her.

"The minute we got you two on this plane, was the minute you sealed it. You won't change your mind and now we can just hold a big mafia baby shower and a reception when we get back." Mum smiles sweetly at Dad.

"Oh God. Can't I have a small shower, reception and wedding?"

"Bella the families need to see you."

"And I don't want to be herded around and put on public display. We are having small or not at all."

"No!" Three voices shouted at the same time.

"Bella love." I whisper quietly. "We need to parade you around just a little."

"But I don't want to." She pouts at me and if it was over anything else it would break me and I would give her what she wants.

"And what about this one." I placed my hand on her stomach. "They aren't as protected till I show my gorgeous new wife off."

"You can do that at one of their parties."

"And they need to show the family respect and pay gratitude. Please baby for us. I'll make it worth your while."

"Mmm and how do you plan to do that?" she whispers back.

"Me, you, bookstore and credit card."

"Fine. I'll do it this once only." She says as she raises her  
finger to me.

Squealing and cheering erupts in the cabin and I reach in to kiss her till I'm stopped by a finger.

"But you have to go too." Bella says in her don't mess with me tone.

"Yes love. . . "

"Absolutely not." I turn to Alice "He is not coming to the baby shower."

"Then I don't go." Bella hissed back crossing her arms.

"Alice give Bella what she wants for this one time." Jasper says leaning in.

He knows why she doesn't like crowds, we all do, but to have Bella in a room full of people and not give her some support is just one way to get her to say no and not turn up.

* * *

Bella yawns quietly and I feel her falling into my side.

I look at Dad before nodding and stand up.

Putting my hands out I help her out the chair.

"Goodnight everyone." I say firmly as I see Alice about to grumble.

I turn and walk Bella to the bedroom.

Her eyes close and she is a sleep before her head hits the pillow.

I pull her feet onto the bed and take her shoes off.

While watching her I pull my jacket and shoes off then get into bed next to her.

It takes a while to fall asleep but I finally manage to drift off with Bella in my arms and our hands entwined over her middle.

I awaken to light knocking on the door.

"What?" I mumble without opening my eyes and start searching the bed for Bella with my hand.

"If you're looking for your other half she's been in the bathroom for the last half hour." I open my eyes to Dad standing in the door way.

"Are you going to go and check on her?"

"No." I say quickly.

I did not want a repeat of a few days ago with Bella and her morning sickness.

Yes I took care of her but I didn't smother her like the rest of the family; I gave her my strength.

She gave me my peace and a home in return.

I never understood why but since we've been teenagers Bella has always brought a peacefully presence to my life.

No matter how hard a day I've had Bella has always calmed it down.

When I first moved into my own place it was odd and I didn't like being there till Bella would come over.

Slowly she started leaving things around the place and it started to feel like home.

If I had a bad day I'd go home and find dinner in the slow cooker where Bella had popped in.

If I went away for a week I'd find silly things everywhere.

I chuckled remembering the first time I went to Italy after moving into my apartment.

I came home exhausted and tired to find dinner set up and Bella had left numbered post-tic notes everywhere.

143. Welcome home.

I spent the next 4 hours searching for the rest and it brought a whole round of entertainment.

There was everything from jokes to facts she had learned at school to notes like:

Laundry at dry cleaners. Pick it up. Or

Family dinner Sunday, I'm baking a cake.

While I looked for them I would fire a text off to her and either complain or laugh at some of them.

Ever since then when I go out the country I get excited to get home and find out what surprises await me.

* * *

"Do I want to know?" he raises an eyebrow at me.

I just shook my head as I sat up.

"Hi Dad." We both turn to see a rough looking Bella just behind him.

"Hi baby girl." He replies while moving aside.

I hold a hand out and help her onto our bed.

"Do we have to fly home?" she whispers quietly.

"What's wrong you normally love flying?" I'm concerned because Bella adores flying and exploring places.

"I do." She points to her stomach. "The baby doesn't."

I watch her pout slightly and kiss her forehead as I tuck her into my side. "Already becoming too much like her Dad."

Dad and I both laugh.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" Bella tries to smile but I think the nausea is just too much for her at the moment.

"You never did cope with feeling poorly. We're landing soon." Dad says before heading out.

We all learned over the years that it was easier to not fuss over Bella.

"Edward, do we have to fly back?" I look down and see Bella pouting up at me.

"No baby. How does a road trip honeymoon sound?"

"Like heaven." She whispers gently as she pulls a change of clothes out of her bag.

I smile as she slowly changes and then turns to me.

I can't help but imagine what Bella will look like further down the line with our little one.

_'__Don__'__t look at the stair case. Just focus on the first step.__'_

"Edward." Bella giggles as she throws my clean clothes at me before running out the door.

"Look out she's about to blow." I hear, followed by a thwack and "ouch" as someone presumably hit my moron of a brother.

"You're flying back later." I say to everyone as I walk into the main cabin.

"Edward what about Bella?"

"I said you're flying back. We are having a road trip honeymoon."

I grab my seat and look at the door as Bella walks up to our chairs and buckles in as we start to land.

I do what I normally do when I want to comfort her.

I kiss her head and gently rub my fingers against her arms. its all she has ever allowed to show comfort.

* * *

When the plane has stopped we unload into several cars parked on the tarmac and drive to a swanky hotel near a reasonably nice looking chapel.

We book the top floor of the hotel and each take a room plus a room for our security details between us.

Bella and I get a room on the far end of the corridor, opposite Mom and Dad's room.

We bid everyone goodbye arranging to meet for lunch in an hour.

Bella walks through the door first and I lock the door before turning around to find Bella on her knees.

I look straight down as her hands grab my zipper and pull my semi hard cock out my pants.

"Bella." I hiss looking at her.

_How the hell does she do this to me?_

"Mmm" she hums around my cock making me groan.

I grab the door handle and throw my head against the door.

"God Bella." I mumble as she stops moving and just trails her tongue over a small section.

The coil in my stomach is tightening and she's driving me crazy.

"Bella. . . . . Baby . . . . . . Please." I beg as she just flicks her tongue over me very subtly.

I place my hands on each side of her head and hold her in place as I start thrusting into her mouth. The coil tightens further.

"Bella gonna . . . . . gonna. . . . . . gonna cum!" I roar as I cum in her mouth and true to form she just swallows everything I give her before I collapse onto my knees.

I look into her eyes and wrap my hand around her neck before pulling her to me as I ram my tongue in her mouth and we fight for dominance.

When we break away I say the first stupid thing that comes to mind.

"You know I'll never be satisfied till I wake up next to you as my wife every morning."

I pull her to me before kissing along her jaw and down her neck.

My hand trails down and I undo her pants.

Once they are loose enough I slide my hand in and swallow her gasp as I rub my finger over her clit.

She breaks away from my mouth panting. "Edward you have too many clothes on."

I suck on her ear before whispering "We both do." She groans and I decide to carry on the dirty talking.

"Besides I want to kneel here with you until I make you cum all over my fingers.

"Ughhhhh. . . ." I smile cockily in satisfaction at the flood of fluid as I ram two fingers in her.

"Then I'm going to strip you naked. Carry you over to that bed. Lie you down on it and bury my face in your pussy till you come all over my face."

"Oh God Edward . . . . . . ." She pants out. "Baby please . . . . . . don't tease . . . . . . teasing not nice. . . . please…"

I nip her ear between my teeth and then feel her muscles starting to pulse slightly around my fingers.

I pull them out then gently push her to the floor so I can pull her pants off then grab her hand and pull her back to me.

* * *

The minute her mouth meets mine I bury my fingers deep into her pussy and start pounding hard while circling her clit with my thumb.

I kiss her lips while my hand travels to her breasts pinching her cloth covered nipples.

I continue to tell her my plans.

"After you've cum all over my face, I'm going to get naked then bury my cock deep into your sweet tight pussy."

I pant as the strain of my cock begging to be released makes itself known.

Shit. Who knew getting her off would get me so hard without even touching. I move my lips to her ears before whispering.

"I'm going to ride this pussy so hard you're not going to be able to walk let alone stand. Then when you've cum all over my cock guess what I'm going to do then?"

"Edward . . . . . . Please NO . . . . . teasing." She cries out as she comes all over my fingers.

I lift them to my mouth and suck them clean as I look at her panting on the floor.

Sticking to my plan I pick her up and carry her to the bed and carry on.

"So where was I? Ah yes I remember now. After you've cum over my cock the first time, I'm going to fuck you again . . . . ."

I place her on the bed and rip her blouse off throwing buttons everywhere.

"And again till you squirt all over my cock, my balls and my fucking thighs. Damn baby you're going to cum everywhere."

I kneel down by the bed and wrap my hands around her thighs till her pussy is at my face.

I start to lick her slit from top to bottom then swirl my tongue around her clit.

"Agg." She grunts and lifts her hips up and I have to gently hold them down.

"Mmmm, you taste divine baby . . . oh and after all that I'm going to cum deep inside you."

I smile as I bury myself back into her pussy.

"You're going to be so glad you're pregnant by the time I'm finished with you."

I mumble as I continue to fuck her with my tongue; following through with my plan.

* * *

Two hours later I've made her cum and cum hard as I followed through on all of my promises.

Now I'm sitting up in bed with Bella lying on my chest.

My arm wrapped around her.

_God, my life is great!_


	8. Chapter 7

We missed lunch with the family not that I'm complaining.

"Edward." I hear as I wrap a towel around my waist and head for the door.

"Yes love." I say as I walk into the room and find Bella lying on the bed with only a thin sheet covering her frame.

"We're hungry." It was simple really but I couldn't help myself when I'm with Bella I'm like a hormonal teenager ready to blow his load at the drop of a hat.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I smirked.

"You to tell me what you want for Lunch." She replied batting her eyelashes at me.

I drop the towel from my waist and stalk over to her.

When I get close enough to her I lick my lips then dive onto the bed making her giggle.

I lean down and kiss her lips passionately before running a hand down her body between her breasts then I lay it palm down on her stomach.

I notice her slight bump now, her hips are wider and I can see how her breasts look fuller.

There's nothing sexual about this. It's all about showing her I love her.

I lean over and press a kiss to her stomach smiling as she starts dragging her fingers through my hair.

* * *

I start mumbling my dreams at the little one.

"Edward, why do you keep talking to my stomach? I don't think the baby can hear you yet." I lean up slightly to look into her eyes.

"Because unlike you I don't get to carry him or her. Bump won't hear my voice every day. I want Bump to hear my voice and to get use to it." I say as I nuzzle her stomach.

"Edward do you want a boy or a girl?" This is the most we've ever talked about the baby.

"Love you little one but mummy and daddy need some quality time." I whisper before getting up and lying next to her.

"I honestly don't care." She raises an eyebrow at me and I can't help but smile.

"Bella you know, just as I know, we are expected to bring a boy into the world to take over the family business when they are ready.

What I want is lots of little Isabella's running around, Princesses that I can spoil.

Any princes you give me will be just as precious. But to me they are a way to show the world our love. A way for you to show me you love me."

"Oh Edward." She mumbles as she buries her head in my neck.

I feel my neck getting wet and realise she is crying "Bella? Are you ok?"

She just shakes her head and it suddenly dawns on me.

"Baby, have you been worried about the baby and my acceptance of them?"

* * *

I know she doesn't doubt me but I can remember one of the parties where a group of the mafia woman went up to Bella.

_We were at a party and Bella had come with us. We had no choice__ as__ she needed to be presented to the other families._

_"Oh so you must be the new Cullen girl?" Sulpica __Volturi __had said to Bella who had been hiding in a corner from all the people._

_She was still terrified around people but I hadn't __realised __she had been abandoned by everyone._

_"I wonder which one of the boys you're being married to." A younger woman said before an older grey haired one came forward._

_She placed her hands on Bella's hips and squeezed making Bella shake._

_"Which ever one gets her won't be given any sons." She said __haughtily._

_"Such a shame she won't bring them any honour." I saw the tears starting __in__ Bella's eyes and had to put a stop to it._

_Where the hell was her protection?_

_"Are you sure?" the younger blond had said._

_"Jane, she's too skinny. Skinny woman only have girls. There's no meat on her bones."_

_At that moment I stepped in._

_"Bella." I said coldly and watched as Bella jumped. I didn't want her afraid of me but I wouldn't have her treated like that._

_"Edward." She whispered quietly. I held my hand out and she came over to me._

_"Sweetheart you don't want that one. She won't give you any sons." __Sulpica pointed__ at Bella in disgust._

_"You want someone like my Jane here she'll give you plenty of sons."_

_"Yes you want someone with a bit of meat on her bones like our Jane." The other woman added as Jane stepped forward and tried to look appealing. _

_"I would not touch Jane with a barge pole."_

_"Edward is everything okay?" My __Dad__ said in his mafia voice and I felt Bella shake next to me even more._

_I turned and saw __Dad__ and Emmett just behind me._

_"Sam can you take Bella outside to get __her__ a drink please__?__" I said kindly before smiling at her in reassurance._

_I watched Sam walk away with Bella then turned on the three women._

_"I will marry who I want. But Isabella is part of our family and you will never touch her again." I said coolly then turned away from them and looked at __Dad._

_"They put their hands on Bella and then started telling her that whichever one of us that she was marrying wouldn't bring the family any male heirs or honour."_

_Dad didn't look very happy and Emmett looked like he wanted to murder someone._

_"Carlisle is something wrong?" Aro had appeared with some of his guards._

_"You will tell the __women __of your family to keep their hands off both my daughters and their mouths shut." He looked at __Dad in shock._

_"I will not have my daughters treated like livestock to __be bred.__ Bella is my daughter and she will be staying with us. I will not tell you again Aro. My family come first."_

_"Boys we are l__eaving,__ let's get the __girls,__ I will not have them disrespected like this."_

_"My friend no disrespect is meant towards your family. I'm sure its just misunderstanding."_

_"My daughter is shaking in fear and is upset I am taking her home."_

_"She just needs to toughen up. She's nothing better than a fuck. Edward why don't you have me I'm so much better than her__?"__ Jane had whined._

_"Jane__!"__ Aro shouted._

_Dad said nothing further as we walked away and got Bella and the girls before taking them home._

* * *

Bella looks at me and I know I'm right on cue.

"Oh Bella." I sighed gently and wrap my arms around her pulling her to me. "You know my world but you know me better than anyone. Have I ever cared about anything other than what you want?"

She shook her head gently.

"Then why do you doubt me now?"

"But a boy is what you need." She whispered in my neck.

"And a baby is what you're giving me. A child no matter what gender is a bonus to my life with you. I don't need them, I want them but only with you."

"I'm sorry Edward." She whispers quietly that I just about hear it.

I work out its time I made Bella feel like she had some value in herself.

"I can look after you but not this one." I place my hand on her stomach and smile. "You're the only one that can look after bump and when you bring him or her into our world then I can help protect them. But at the moment I can only protect and look after you and hope that's good enough for them."

I can see the tears in her eyes as she looks at me.

"The fact I have you in my life says it all Bella. The little one is my bonus."

I lean in and kiss her before she can argue with me. "You and this one are my greatest treasures."

I see her smile slightly and kiss her before getting off the bed.

"Where you going?"

"To order my queen and our child lunch." I say as I walk over to the cabinet my phones on and call room service.

Ten minutes later I'm back in bed leaning on Bella's chest running my hands over her bump while she is reading something out loud and running her fingers through my hair.

I close my eyes and focus on the feel of her under me.

I'm stopped and forced to leave my haven by the knocking on the door.

I huff at the disruption while Bella giggles.

"Edward, I think that's our lunch." I place a kiss on her stomach and then grab a pair of sleep pants. She keeps on giggling as I head to the door to collect our meal.

I open the door and our security guard pushes the trolley in.

I take the tray covers off and pick up Bella's porridge and my fried breakfast. I'm barely through the bedroom door when I watch Bella get up off the bed and run to the bathroom.

I drop the food onto the nearest cabinet and run after her.

I find her kneeling on the floor with her head in the toilet.

"Oh baby." I whisper as she throws up again. I grab her hair and twist it up as I pull her combs off the bedside cabinet and secure her hair out of the way.

I walk back into the front room with what was our breakfast and send it out before calling room service and ordering some tea, toast, fruit and ginger ale.

When I return to the bedroom Bella is still in the bathroom but crashed against the shower doors.

"I'm sorry." She whispers while I give her the glare. "You're worried and I don't like it." She mumbles.

"I sent breakfast back and ordered some toast." I smiled at her as I put a hand out to help her off the floor planning to take her to bed.

Soon room service delivers Bella's toast and fruit,

I grab the food, ginger ale and two forks and walk into the room.

"Here you are love." I hand her a glass of ginger ale and some toast.

"Thanks." She smiles at me and starts to slowly eat the toast between sips of ginger ale.

"Want to know something you don't know?" I ask innocently.

"What's that?"

"Even with bump making you sick you're the most beautiful woman in the world to me and I love you."

"Oh Edward." She whispers as a tear falls down her cheek and I wipe it away before kissing her.

I watch as Bella manages another slice of toast and half her cup of tea before she jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom.

* * *

I follow her and sit behind her slowly rubbing a hand up and down her back till she's finished and sits back.

"Bella I'm going to cancel going out today love to give you a chance to rest okay?"

She nods her head and leans into me.

I pull out my phone and call Dad.

"Edward where are you?"

"We're still in our room." I say casually and look down at Bella.

"We're going to spend the day resting."

"Is everything okay son."

"No it's not, Edward's daughter is angry with me." Bella pouts as Dad laughs down the phone.

"Hey why is it a girl whenever something's wrong?" I chuckle back.

"Because if it was a boy he would be nice to me." Bella barked back before going to worship the porcelain god again.

"Edward has she eaten anything?" Dad sounds concerned.

"Bella I'm going to the bedroom okay?" Bella held a thumb up and I walked out.

"She managed two slices of toast, ginger ale and some tea."

"Edward this doesn't feel right to me." I can hear the concern in his voice.

"I know." It's all I can come up with really.

"I'm getting a car on standby let's get her down to the hospital."

"She won't go." Bella hates hospitals and I don't want to have to fight her on it.

"Leave that to me." He said before hanging up.

I walk back into the bathroom and help Bella to her feet.

"You need to get dressed."

"Why?" she whimpers.

"Because I think Dads on his way over."

"Ok." She whimpers and I help her walk over to the bed and lie down while I grab her some pajamas.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I don't feel right."

"What do you mean love?"

"I feel light headed and like my heads going to explode." She whispers as I help her get her clothes on.

Then watch as her eyes close.

* * *

Ten minutes later there's a knock on the door.

"Edward." Dad says as a man with a doctor's bag walks in behind him.

"Bella's in the bedroom and says she doesn't feel right." I say to Dad.

"The doctor walks into the room and tries to wake her up but she doesn't budge.

I stand in the doorway with Dad as we watch the doc work.

"Mr. Cullen what has Miss Swan eaten in the last 24 hours?"

"Toast and some tea but she threw that up. A salad and ginger ale for dinner but again she threw that up less than 30mins later."

"Okay" is all he said as he pulled out his phone.

He started speaking in some sort of code then turned to us.

"She's dehydrated and I'm concerned about how low her blood pressure is. I've called for an ambulance. She needs to be taken to the hospital for some tests and fluids."

I look at him concerned before shaking my head and agreeing. Bella's not arguing so therefore she needs to go.

"What ever is best for her."

"I'll call the rest of the family we'll meet you there." Dad says. He claps my back and I grab our bags and repack them.

A couple of minutes later an ambulance arrives and Bella is moved onto a stretcher.

I pick up the bags and follow the stretcher.

20 minutes later we arrive at the hospital and wheeled straight to a private room. They conduct a battery of tests and insert an IV drip.

Bella has barely opened her eyes the whole time raising my concern even more.

I can't live without her.

I try to fight the nurse as we roll in so I can stay with Bella.

I'm forced to stay in a private waiting room.

As I wait I pull at my hair and pace the floor.

Ten minutes after arriving I'm stopped by the worst sound in the world.

Automatic machine gun fire.

I go for my back and then realise I left my gun at the hotel.

_Shit I need to get a gun. _

I curse my luck and send a text to Dad, Jasper and Emmett.

Gun fire in hospital. I'm unarmed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this see you next time.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks as always goes to my Beta Anakinsmom. I hope you all enjoy.

Glassbug.

* * *

I put my phone on silent and slip into a side room.

I find myself in a stock room and start searching for anything I can use as a weapon.

I find a couple of scalpels and a syringe.

I hide them under my shirt and head for the door. I stop when I hear some movement on the other side.

I pull a knife out and get ready.

A guy in full balaclava gear walks in with a gun raised.

I jump behind him and hit him in the head till he falls over and drops the gun.

I grab one of the knives in my trousers.

I press the knife to his throat.

"Move and I will slit your throat. Shout and I will slit your throat nod if we are clear." I hiss in my Dom voice. He nods slowly.

"You will answer my questions if you want to stay alive. Do you understand? Nod if you do." He nods his head again.

"How many gun men are there not including you?"

"Seeeeveennn." He mumbles showing his nerves and that he is a rookie runner.

"Why are you here?"

"To kidnap some mob slut." He hisses.

"Who?" I hiss hoping it's not Bella.

"I don't know."

"Who are you working for?"

"A guy called Hunter" I growl in anger and shove the scalpel blade into the guy's throat.

I stand still and listen as his lungs fill with blood until his body falls silent.

I pat down his body and find a radio and a handgun.

Checking the magazine is full I then look at his ears and pull out the earpiece.

* * *

"I've found her, she's in room 34B." I hear through the earpiece.

"The boss wants to do it himself so hold on." Another voice says.

I pull out my phone and find a message from dad.

'In building at back entrance.'

I text him back

'8 gun, 1 now dead, after Bella, Hunter sent. Room 34B Bella's room.'

'On our way police already surrounded building.'

I slip out the door slowly and try to get a better idea of the situation and where she is.

I hear some crying from behind a door and I gently push it open. Inside I find a nurse hidden in a corner of a supply cupboard with a small group of children behind her.

"I'm a good guy." I say holding my hands up. "I need to know where room 34B is."

The nurse just keeps shaking and pushing the children behind her.

"My wife has always gotten herself into trouble that I have to rescue her from."

I say out loud and chuckle. "How on earth am I going to keep her and the baby safe I'd love to know?" She smiles at me and shakes her head.

"Go down this corridor through the first double door on your left then turn right and it's the end of the corridor."

"Thank you stay safe." I nod and slip out the room again.

I follow the nurse's instruction carefully and just as I turn to the doors I'm spotted by a gunman.

I shoot him between the eyes just as he's shot from behind.

I notice a group of people in a corner. "Everyone go down this corridor its clear." I won't hurt innocent people and there are children in here.

* * *

I spot Jasper and signal to him. "I need two of your guys to get these people out here." Jasper signals to four men.

As they walk forward I carry on giving instructions.

"There is a nurse and children hidden in a closet in between the waiting room and nurse's station, get them out."

The men get in position with two in front and two behind as everyone moves down the corridor.

"Tell Dad and Emmett we need to get all the bystanders out." I wait as they talk on the radio.

"Done." Jasper says looking at me. "The police are going to have fun with this. 'Mafia boss frees hostages from gunmen.' I can just see the headline."

"Jasper by having the hostages leave we can at least sneak one of the gunmen out."

He looks at me then smiles.

"You are a fucking genius."

* * *

Going back to the business at hand.

"I've shot two." I say without emotion.

"We've shot two as well." Jasper whispers as he hands me an ear piece.

I shake my head and point to my own ear signalling that I already have a piece in.

He looks confused so I elaborate "It's one of theirs." I say kicking the body. As two runners move him to a cupboard.

"Halfway to go then." I mumble before I'm stopped by what is said by the idiots that have taken over the hospital.

"Package secure. Let's move."

"They've got Bella." I hiss and look up slightly through the window.

I can see the nurse that stopped me from following Bella is now at the foot of the bed Bella is lying in and a doctor is at the head.

"Dad and his crew are at the ambulance exit." Jasper whispers. "Emmett and his crew are on the other exit."

"We need a distraction." I whisper as I look around for some inspiration.

* * *

I spot a vase of flowers opposite on a table.

Putting the handgun in the back of my pants, I grab the vase of flowers.

"Edward stop." Jasper hisses as I walk through the door ignoring him.

"Stop." One of the guys yells and points his gun at me.

I raise my hands flowers and all.

"Look guys I'm just here to see my wife." I say calmly as the other men turn and raise their guns pointing them at me.

"Back off lie down on the floor with your hands over your head and we'll let you live." The one in front says.

I note that he is crap at lying but if anything happened to Bella my world wouldn't be worth living in.

I would hunt them down and kill them slowly and painfully in revenge before joining my Bella.

I watch as the nurse and Bella's doc slowly lift her out the bed and put her on the floor before lying on top of her.

The whole time none of the gunmen notice.

"Please just let me go. I just want to see my wife." I plead to keep their attention on me.

* * *

Emmett and his crew slowly appear from behind the nurses' station.

They keep walking forward while drawing their guns.

I smile at the guy in charge as Emmett and his men get closer.

"I don't see why you're smiling dude. You're about to die." One of the men says cockily.

"I think you'll find you're the ones about to die." I state with a small nod as the three men behind the leader fall over after the bullets enter their heads.

The sole currently surviving gunman slowly turns around and then looks at the men now at his feet and the six guns pointed at his head.

"Now I would suggest you follow your own advice and drop the gun and get on your knees."

"Who the hell are you?" He snaps as he lowers his gun.

"Edward Cullen." I smirk as my brother kicks him in the knees making him buckle and restrains his arms behind his back then searches him for further weapons.

Emmett then pulls him up off his knees and walks out the room presumably to get him to a warehouse somewhere for questioning.

"You need to get out of here." I say to Jasper and Emmett. "I'll meet you at the hotel later." Emmett looks like he is about to protest

I walk over to the nurse and Doc and help them lift Bella back onto the bed.

"Angela you're supposed to take it easy." The doc says to her.

"I'm fine Ben." She says back as he raises an eyebrow. "We're both fine."

I watch as he presses a hand to her stomach and pulls her to him with the other hand so they embrace each other.

Ben turns to me and holds his hand out.

"My name is doctor Ben Cheney and I am forever in your debt Mr Cullen."

"Please just look after my wife. Why is she unconscious?" I smile slightly and see that I have a man in front of me that is probably just as loyal and protective of his family as I am of mine.

"They made us sedate her. Let's wheel her back into her room and get your family taken care of." I watch as Ben takes the head and Angela takes the foot of the bed with me and we push her back into her room.

When she is put back into her place they re-attach several wires and an IV to Bella before Ben turns to me.

"You can stay with her if you want. I'm just going to see if her blood test results are back yet. Mr Cullen don't worry about the sedatives they both will be fine and she will wake up in a few hours." He reassures me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I turn to Ben then Angela who is still standing by the bed looking over Bella's machines.

"So how far along are you?" I ask trying to start some sort of conversation.

"Four months." She smiles as she rubs a hand down her stomach but before we can say anything else the doc comes back.

"Okay as I suspected Mrs Cullen is very dehydrated. So we need to get her fluids up and put her on some anti nausea meds."

"And the baby?" I'm not stupid and I know the first thing she will want to know about will be the baby.

"The baby should be fine we will check as soon as the ultra sound arrives."

"Doc I don't want to know anything except that the baby is fine or not till Bella wakes up."

"That's fine Mr Cullen. Would you like to wait outside while I do the scan?"

"Yes please."

* * *

A nurse wheels in a machine and I walk out to let him do his thing.

I'm excited at the prospect of seeing bump but it feels wrong to do it without Bella being awake to enjoy it with me.

"Mr Cullen." The Dr calls as he walks out the room. "You can go back in now. Everything is fine but please call me when she's awake."

I nod at him and walk straight into the room to be by Bella's side.

I pick her hand up and kiss her knuckles.

"I love you." I whisper into her ear then place a kiss on bump "and I love you too little one but your mum needs to stop attracting trouble."

I chuckle as I hook my foot under the chair leg and pull it forward to settle in for the wait.

* * *

Half an hour into my wait I realise I've not spoken to the police yet.

When Angela enters the room to check on Bella she must see the concern on my face.

"Bens told the police you need to stay with Bella and they will have to wait till she wakes up."

"Thank you. I look at my phone to see a message from Dad saying he and the family are in the waiting room.

"Um is it possible to let my parents into the room? My Mum's very anxious about Bella." I smile at her.

"She wouldn't be the dark haired woman with a tall blond, older gentleman in the waiting room would she?"

"Most likely yes. Has she been causing trouble?" She nods her head as she chuckles.

"I'll go check with Ben but I don't see problem." She says writing something on Bella's chart. Ten minutes later Dad and Mum walk in.

"Oh my babies." Mum cries then runs over to Bella.

"How's she doing son?"

"She's fine. They made the Doctor sedate her."

"And the baby?"

"All I know is both are fine. I stepped out when they did the scan it felt wrong not to do it with her." I can see Dad chuckling at me.

"Only she can make you patient. Anyone else and you have no patience at all." I smile knowing it's true.

"It's worth waiting for her."

"It always is with the one you love." Dad replies smiling at Mum who is currently brushing Bella's hair to her side and whispering to her.

"Dad, what did Mum do?" I watch as he laughs out loud.

"The police tried to interview her. When she refused they tried to take her to the station." I look on shocked.

"Your Mum pulled her phone out and called the police commissioner at home. She told him she had her babies to look after and she wanted the police kept away till everyone was okay."

* * *

after several minuets of silently watching mum fuss over Bella I decide it's time to have some peace and quiet.

"Why don't you go back to the hotel with everyone and I'll call you when she's awake." I want to know what the runner that came for her wants and knows.

"Are you sure son?" Dad asks neutrally but I know he means without me. I want the bastard to pay but my Bella is my priority.

"You have your meeting and Mum and the girls could go baby and wedding shopping. Just leave some good bodyguards at Bella's door."

I say knowing full well that he knows what I mean.

"I'll leave Emmett and Sam. I trust them and I know they won't leave her. Have you spoken to the police yet?"

"No. Bella's doc has told them they need to wait till she wakes up." He nods then walks over to the girls.

"Esme, I have that meeting to go to and doesn't Bella need a wedding dress?"

Mum nods her head and smiles before she gets up and kisses Bella's cheek before Dad does the same.

As Mum walks by she hugs me. "Look after yourselves we will be back later with dinner for you."

"Thanks Mum." I kiss her hair and open the door for her.

* * *

As I open the door I see two police officers on the other side walking forward.

"Mr Cullen." the taller one says and Mum and Dad stand still.

"What can I help you with now gentlemen?" Dad says calmly.

"We want Mr. Cullen junior sir." The tall dark haired one says in a tone of boredom.

I look at them and wait.

"What is it?" I snap wanting to be with Bella.

"We need your statement sir." The other one says.

"You've been told to wait. I have to stay with my pregnant, soon to be, wife."

"Sir, it won't take that long." The small blond one says pissing me off.

Not wanting to deal with them I walk back into Bella's room and hit the call button.

I have every intention to get security to throw them out and if security won't I'm sure the good Dr Cheney won't mind doing it on my behalf.

I hear Mum barking at them that they are not going anywhere near us while Bella's still asleep.

"Mr Cullen, can you please tell us where you were when this started?"

I turn around seething with anger to find they have barged into Bella's room with Mum and Dad behind them.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks as always to my lovely Beta Anakinsmom.

* * *

I look at both officers while I struggle to control my emotions.

The blonde officer looks smug and proud of his moves.

The short black haired one seems to be hesitant and upset by Officer Blondies' actions.

"Get out." I bark as I stare them down.

"Sir this will only take a few minutes." The blondie states.

"I said get out." I shout at them hoping security or our body guards get here to help.

"Excuse me what is going on in here." Angela says from the doorway.

"We are conducting police business everyone other than Mr Cullen Junior will leave while we interview him."

"You were told to wait till the patient was awake." Angela states in a matter-of-fact tone.

"If Mr Cullen can have visitors then he is fine to give his statement."

I look at Angela and notice she mouths lawyer before my attention snaps back to the officers.

"Now Mr Cullen, where were you when the shooting started?" Officer Blondie barks.

"I have asked you to leave gentlemen." Angela states firmer.

"We are conducting a police interview. If you don't leave you will be arrested for interfering in a police investigation." Officer Blondie barks.

"I want my lawyer. I will not be saying anything else." I turn back to Bella and rub a knuckle down her face.

"Mr Cullen there is no need for that." Officer Blondie says.

"Yes there is for a starter you've not even introduced yourselves secondly you have been told that I have to stay with my wife who is not up for visitors."

"Excuse me gentlemen." We all turn and see Angela at the door with three guys behind her and Dr Cheney in front.

"You gentlemen were told that you could interview and question my patient and her husband when she wakes up."

"We are questioning Mr Cullen. If he can have visitors he can answer questions." Blondie snaps.

"His visitors were authorised by me because they are the parents." Dr Cheney barks. "Security I want these men taken out the hospital I will not have them upsetting my patients, nurses or their families."

The three men move forward and grab the police officers by the arms to escort them out.

* * *

As the officers leave I can hear loud clapping from the other side of the wall.

I pop my head out the door and look on at all the nurses and Drs clapping and cheering as the officers are escorted out.

The police officers are shouting to be let go and issuing arrest threats as they are escorted out the area.

I look over to see my Mum bent over in laughter with my Dad chuckling and helping to hold her upright.

My attention is caught when one of the nurses walks forward.

"Mr Cullen you saved my life and the other staff and patients on this ward thank you. I just wish there was a better word but there isn't." She says as she looks down humbly.

I look around the room and see some people are crying and others are standing straight and some are toeing the ground.

The clapping starts again and I'm shocked at how many people are there let alone how many are actually looking at me.

"We tried to keep the officers away but they wouldn't listen." A short dark haired nurse says shyly looking at the ground when the clapping stops again.

"As far as we are concerned there is nothing we can't do for you and your wife." A tall blond says in the corner.

"I don't know what else to say but thank you." I say to everyone standing around.

"If there's anything you need please let us know." Another says.

"Right everyone back to work or your beds now." The tall blond barks and everyone scatters going to where they should be.

The tall blond nurse walks forward with her hand out.

"I'm the head nurse Jane please let me know if you need anything."

I shake her hand and watch as she walks away.

"Well that was interesting." I chuckle looking at Dad who shakes his head in disbelief.

I walk back into the room and take Bella's hand before settling in for the long wait.

* * *

I don't know how long it is but I fall asleep only to wake up to the best feeling in the world my Bella's fingers drifting through my hair.

I moan before turning my head and looking into her eyes.

"Hi." I mumble sleepily. I rub at my eyes before sitting up. "How you feeling now?"

"Like a human being." I smile at her. "Edward will you do something for me." She asks hesitantly looking down.

I stand up and pull her face up with a finger under the chin.

"I would do anything and I mean anything for you." I say before passionately kissing her.

When we finally break away panting Bella looks into my eyes.

"Get Mum to organise a big mafia wedding."

I look at her shocked. "Bella?" I mumble unsure if I heard her right.

"I've been selfish Edward. Very selfish. You're right, the wedding needs to be done properly to show the other families I'm yours. That we are untouchable."

She whispers as her hand finds its way to her stomach.

I'm lost at what to say till I notice the tears down her face.

"Bella love you need to calm down." I whisper as I wrap my arms around her and rub her back. "I've been so selfish and stubborn I nearly got myself and bump killed." She cries.

* * *

"I love you Bella. I love you for who you are, and all the little things that make you who you are and I'll be here with you forever." I mumble into her hair hoping my words will calm her down..

After a few minutes I spot the call button and press it before waiting for Angela to come in.

I hear the door open then close again quickly and nothing else.

After a few more minutes and a sniffle Bella goes quiet.

"Bella" I whisper to check she's not cried herself to sleep.

"Yeah." She mumbles and turns her head into my neck.

"I know something you don't know."

"What's that?" I smile at her question and lift her head up.

"I'm in love with you. I have been since the day I met you. I just never realised it."

She smiles back at me before kissing my cheek.

"As have I."

We pull apart when we hear a throat clear and I see Ben in the doorway.

I quickly get back into my chair then smile at him.

"Hello Mrs Cullen I'm Dr..."

* * *

I watch as Bella turns to me and crosses her arms over her chest, raising her breasts. I look at her face to see the death look on her face.

'Fuck me I'm dead.'

"Mrs Cullen?" She seethes.

I look at the doc hoping for some help.

"I am over here not there! "She snaps and my head snaps to her.

"Uuuuu."

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" She barks and my hands instinctively go to cover my jewels.

"I'm Swan not Cullen. What did you do?" She shouts as Angela now joins the doc and they try to hide their laughter.

I throw myself backwards resulting in me going over in the chair.

"Nothing." I quickly stand up and put my hands up. "I swear I did nothing."

She stares at me for a few minutes then mumbles "better not have."

Taking that as a good sign I slowly lift the chair up and look at the doc.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Not. Cullen." She barks the last bit and I cower into my seat.

"Sorry Miss Swan." Dr Cheney says smiling at her. "as I was saying I'm Dr Cheney and I have been looking after you. Now I understand from your husband..."

"HUSBAND?" She shouts then turns to me.

"I did nothing I swear to you love." I try to find some help from anything or anyone but everyone is too busy standing in shock.

"Then why does he think you're my husband?" She barks.

'How can I walk into a gunfight and not be afraid but an angry Bella scares the shit out of me?'

"Miss Swan." Bella turns to Dr Cheney staring at him. "That would be my fault ma'am." I watch him gulp as her eyes get narrower.

"This hospital has a policy that only husbands can stay with their wives out of visiting hours."

Bella's features soften as he continues. "I felt that with everything that's gone on it might be best if Mr Cullen was here when you woke up."

"Oh." Bella says before blushing. "In that case thank you."

I take her hand in mine and squeeze it gently.

"Now I understand from Mr Cullen you've not had an ultrasound scan yet. am I correct?"

"No I've had one only." I look at Bella in shock.

"When was that?" I ask as this is the first I've heard of it.

"Just after Riley attacked me. I didn't look at the screen though. Told the Dr I only wanted to know if bump was hurt. I wanted to see bump with you."

I burst into laughter and smile at her.

"Woman you have no idea how much I love you or how crazy you drive me."

"Miss Swan you've now had two scans but Mr Cullen stepped out while we did it for the same reasons."

"We are a weird pair" She laughs. making me relax and laugh with her.

* * *

When we calm down again we watch as Angela brings in an ultra sound machine.

"Would you like to see them now?"

"Yes please." We say at the same time before I run around to the other side of Bella's bed and try to move a little closer to her.

I hold her hand and place a kiss in her hair as Ben moves her gown and blanket out of the way.

"I'm afraid this may be a bit cold." He looks at her as he rolls a bottle between his hands. "Sorry."

When he squirts some onto Bella's stomach she gasps, causing me to laugh.

"And here we go." Dr Cheney says before hitting a button filling the room with a fast thumping noise.

I turn to look down at Bella and see the tears running down her eyes.

"It's so fast." She says as she smiles at me.

"They always are. Now you've listened to them do you want to see them?" Ben says and smiles at us.

I nod while Bella lets out a quiet but strained yes please.

Dr Cheney turns the screen after pressing some buttons.

He points to the screen. "This is baby one's head and leg." His finger traces the screen.

'He said baby one. Why did he say baby one?'

I pull at my hair in confussion

' we only have one baby unless...'

As it hits me he moves the wand slightly and "This is baby number two."

"Twins!" Bella squeaks staring at the screen. "Are you sure?"

"Has no one told you?" He asks and we both shake our heads. "I know nothing but baby was okay when they said 'they' I thought they meant a baby."

Bella says calmly but her hands are slightly shaking.

"Well Miss Swan it's triplets not twins."

"Triplets? As in three babies?" I say stunned as I look down at my beautiful Bella.

I bury my face in her hair as I feel the tears coming and I place a hand on the top of her stomach out of the way of the wand.

"Yes Mr Cullen." Dr Cheney says "Would you like some photos?"

"Yes please. Can you tell us what they are?" Bella says before leaning into me.

"Not at the moment. It's still too early but you should be able to find out in another six weeks." He says.

I hear some clicking and then it goes quiet as he stands up. "Doc?" Bella says quietly and I look down at her.

"Yes Miss Swan."

"Two things," she looks at me, "Actually make that three, one he did not cry" she points to me and we all laugh.

"Two it's Bella not Miss Swan, Mrs. Cullen or Isabella just Bella."

"In that case both of you are to call me Ben and what is three Bella?" He asked pleasantly.

"Get plenty of photos we have a huge ass family and they will shoot you and each other for copies of those photos."

"Will do Bella." He says leaving the room laughing.

"Triplets can you believe it?" She whispers as she looks at me.

"When it sinks in yes." I whisper before capturing her lips.

"You're no longer giving me a child you're giving me three." I take a deep breath and look straight into her eyes. "Thank you."

"Edward there is nothing to be thankful for." She says and lifts her hands up to hug me.

"Yes there is. You're carrying three children of mine three and you don't have to but you are." I feel her thumbs rub under my eyes and I realise I'm crying again.

"I'm not the only one that created these little ones of ours."

I place a hand on her stomach again and kiss her.

I pull out my phone and send a text off to Dad knowing he'll gather everyone else.

'Bella's awake. Visitors welcome now.'

I put my phone away and go back to loving my Bella.

* * *

Thank you for reading see you again soon.

groups/650738751642431/?fref=ts


	11. Chapter 10

**A/n: Thanks as always to my Beta Anakinsmom. I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

We spend the next twenty minutes with me curled up against Bella's side rubbing my hand on her stomach while she laid on her back.

I couldn't help but smile and lean across her chest so my head is just above my babies and start talking to them while her fingers go through my hair again.

"Edward? Bella?" I look towards the door to see Ben standing there.

"Yes Ben." Bella says in her 'butter won't melt in my mouth' tone.

"Three things." He walks to the foot of the bed and points to me. "You're not a patient so get out of that bed." I scowl back not wanting to get out of the bed.

"I can't look after her or those babies if you are in her bed."

I grumble before kissing her stomach three times.

"Sorry babies the mean doctor says I need to get out of the bed." I keep grumbling as Bella and Ben laugh.

"So what else doc?" I ask sitting in my chair.

"I've looked over your test results Bella and if you keep on improving like this, you'll be discharged by the end of the week."

"Eeeeekkkk really?" she smiles and claps before she stops and turns pale.

I grab a bowl off the side and hold it as she throws up.

When she's finishes I put the bowl on the side and grab the damp cloth.

"I wish I had never done that." She sighs and leans back as I press the cloth to her head.

"Bella?" We turn to Ben and I don't like the look on his face as he walks up.

"You need to not throw up for 24 hours if there is to be any chance you could leave early but you need to rest and stay calm."

I start taking mental notes as Ben keeps talking.

"You're going to need check ups every two weeks with three babies as your risks are higher. You may lose one or more of them." I look at Bella and see the pain on her face.

"Bella." Ben calls and she looks up "While you are here we will do our best to make sure nothing happens to any of you." He smiles before continuing.

"You also need to be aware that you might have to go on bed rest towards the end. You need to reduce your salt and sugar intake. Rest when your body tells you to. Okay?" He says seriously and then continues as I stop listening and look on at Bella worried as I make a list of what I need to do to protect her and our babies.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by Bella sighing and placing a hand on her stomach.

"Any questions?" Ben asked pulling me from my thoughts.

I smile at Bella and hold her hand in reassurance before kissing her.

"No. Is there anything else Ben?"

"Yes here are your babies' first photos." He smiles as he hands me a pile of ultrasound pictures. "With multiple copies of each."

"Thanks Ben." Bella says as she takes the pile of photos from me before he leaves.

* * *

I lean my head near her stomach and look up as I start talking to the babies again

"So my babies you heard what Ben said." I whisper to them. "I need you to behave for your mummy and let her rest please."

I sit there in my chair leaning against Bella's stomach while her fingers play with my hair.

I'm stopped when she pulls my hair making me look up at her and she orders me on the bed for cuddles; like she always does when she is scared.

So I climb on to the bed next to her.

"Bella." I whisper. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything love." She says as she leans into me.

"Why did you go berserk when Ben called you Mrs. Cullen?" I watch as she blushes.

"Because I thought you had gotten all the marriage paperwork done without me being there." I look at her shocked that she would think that.

"Bella you know I'd never do that to you? Right?" I ask in concern.

"Edward I've known you all these years and you have no patience." I look at her wounded but knowing she is right.

"But I love you all the same." She then leans up and kisses the side of my jaw.

"I'm sorry but if it helps you were very funny and these three are making me very hormonal." She giggles as I look down and see her lust filled eyes.

"Bella I am not loving my girl when she's connected to machines in a hospital."

"I don't want loving." She kisses up my jaw to my ear. "I want you naked and pounding into me as we fuck."

I groan at her and her damn desires.

"No Bella. Sorry but I can't." I look down at her and see her pout which nearly crushes my resolve.

"Okay." She grumbles as she leans into me.

"But the minute I get you home I'll fuck you hard if you want." She moans as she kisses up my jaw again.

"How about we just cuddle for a bit and maybe a little bit of a make out session?"

She leans in and we kiss passionately till I'm hit in the back of the head.

"And if you keep doing that she will be staying longer." Ben barks and I turn to him confused.

He smirks and points to Bella's heart monitor. "Bella's heart rate just went so nuts it called us in to check she was alive."

Bella turns bright red as I smile at Ben "Sorry."

He shakes his head and walks out the room telling me to 'stay out of my patients bed.'

* * *

We both laugh as I crawl into a comfortable position next to Bella.

"Edward." She whispers gently.

"Yeah baby." I sit up a bit to look at her.

"Do I have any clean clothes here? I want to freshen up before I see the family."

"Oh shit baby. I didn't think about that." I shuffle off the bed panicking about sorting Bella's needs.

"Edward, if the problem can be fixed why worry? If not what does worrying do?"

I look at her and smile.

"You and your quotes." She smiles back.

"Call Alice or someone and ask them to bring me something please."

I walk over to my coat and pull my phone out.

The minute my phone is switched on I check my messages and find my Mum has rescued us without me knowing.

'Just arrived at hospital have clothes and necessities for Bella. Love Mum.'

"Mum has just arrived and she bought you some clothes and necessities." I laugh quoting what Mum had written in the text message.

"Super Mum to the rescue." She says and we burst into laughter.

"I'll go grab the bag from her then be right back." I kiss her gently and head out the door towards the waiting room and Mum with Bella's bag.

The minute I'm through the door I'm swarmed by my parents and other members of the family.

"How's Bella?"

"How's the baby?"

"Have the police spoken to you yet?"

"Have you eaten?" I just look at everyone as they keep throwing questions at me.

Deciding it will be quicker I go straight to Mum.

I smile at her taking the bag off her that is clearly Bella's.

"Hi Mum thanks for this. Give us fifteen minutes then you can talk to Bella yourself."

"Okay love I put some clothes in there for you as well." I wrap an arm around Mum to hug her but am pulled away early by my phone vibrating.

'police with Bella. Tried to stop them.'

"Shit." I bark out in frustration. Dad and the boys look at me as I drop the bag and run through the doors back to Bella's room.

* * *

I hear the footsteps behind me of the others running after me.

"I told you I don't know!" Bella shouts at someone.

"Miss Swan if you're afraid for your life or that of your child we can give you protection." My blood goes cold and I enter to find Bella staring strong at officer Blondie.

I quietly check her over with my eyes and notice she looks a little stressed and I notice her hand laying on her stomach. The colour has slowly drains from her face.

"Isabella?" Officer Blondie says as he moves forward. Just as he got to her she threw up all over his suit.

"What the hell?" He shouts.

Bella falls backwards and rests against her pillows as she pants breathlessly.

"What are you doing in here?" I bark, making my presence known to both officers.

"Mr Cullen you can't be in here we are conducting an interview." Officer Blondie barks at me aggressively while scowling over his jacket.

"Edward." Bella cries and I feel Mum push past me to get to Bella.

"Edward." Bella calls again and I look to her in Mum's arms. "I've asked them to leave. I'm tired and he. . . . . " She points to Officer Blondie ". . . . is making me sick." She pouts.

I turn back to officer Blondie.

"You've heard her now leave!" I snap and move away from the door.

"Bella, Edward, is everything okay?" I look at Ben who is clearly just coming back on duty from lunch.

"I've just come in to find this officer here again and Bella has asked him to leave." I state coldly.

"You have been told to talk to me first. I have a delicate patient here; now leave and do not come back." Ben looks at officer Blondie.

"I can talk to who I want when I need to. She is a witness and a victim of a crime. I will leave when I have concluded this interview."

"You will do no such thing when the stress could kill her or the babies she is carrying."

"Babies?" I hear whispered quietly from behind me by several voices.

"What is your name? I want to see your credentials." Ben barks at him before I can say anything so I decide to leave this to Ben.

"It's officer Michael Newton and I am an FBI agent."

Ben scribbles it down then subtly gives the piece of paper to Angela who walks out the room.

I raise an eyebrow but see that he has a mask on.

"You will leave my patient and this hospital now!" Ben snaps at him.

* * *

For the next five minutes I stand there listening to Ben and officer Newton arguing over who is right.

Angela comes back into the room smiling mischievously.

Am I missing something here?

"You are interfering with a police investigation. Everyone will leave now." Officer Newton finally barks annoyed.

"I am a Dr here and she is my patient and my priority. She has asked you to leave at least twice I have done the same as has Mr Cullen and his family."

"I will leave when I have finished my . . . . . "

"You will leave NOW!" An older man in his fifties and a grey suit steps into the room.

"But Commissioner..." Officer Newton stutters as his colour drains.

"I said now and you are on suspension while we investigate this matter and stay away from the hospital and these people. Am I clear?"

"Yes Commissioner." He mumbles as he leaves the room quickly followed by his partner.

"Thank you Commissioner. You have no idea how much your help means to us." I hold my hand out to shake his.

"It is I that owe you Mr Cullen." He says before turning to Ben. "I'm taking Angie to lunch I'll see you later for dinner."

"Ok Dad. Thanks for the help." Ben says as he escorts him out the room.

* * *

We all stand still for several minutes before Mum finally asks about the one topic on her mind; her future grandchildren.

"Now why did the doctor say babies?" Mother demands.

I walk over to Bella and place my palm to her cheek silently pleading with her to let me tell our parents.

She turned her face into my palm before gently kissing me and nodding.

I feel my heart skip a beat as I look into her eyes and kiss her lips before turning to Mum.

"Because I have a family of five." I smiled as I place my hand on Bella's stomach before she places hers near mine and interlocks our fingers.

The room is silent for several seconds before the room erupts into cheers as everyone smiles and shows their happiness.

"Carlisle I'm getting grandbabies." Mum squeals as she wraps her arms around us.

After several rounds of hugs and back pats Bella smiles at me before yawning.

"You need sleep love." I walk back over to the bed and pull her into my body. Before nuzzling her hair.

"The wedding Edward, we need to start planning." She mumbles sleepily.

"The wedding can wait sweetheart." Dad says as he comes over to hug her.

"No it can't Dad." Bella says quietly as she leans in to me.

"Isabella Marie." Mum barks as she puts her hands on her hips and uses the mother glare. "The wedding can wait, my grandbabies need a sensible mother; do not make me chain you to a wall."

I watch as Bella looks down then burst into tears.

"I'm sorrrrry. I...didn't mean to. . . . . . be so selllfiiishhh." She wails and I wrap her in my arms.

I look over too Mum and see not only the confusion but the upset on her face.

"Bella you need to calm down." I whisper in her ear and press my hand to her stomach to remind her about the babies.

I keep her in my arms till she quiets down.

"Mum we've been talking. Please hear her out." I plead as Icontinue to calm Bella.

She nods her head and stands by Dad.

She looks as worried as everyone else and torn between coming to Bella and me or crying.

Dad wraps his arms around her and she buries her face into his neck.

* * *

After several minutes Bella finally calms down.

"I'm sorry Mom."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sweetheart." Bella sniffles then picks up a tissue to wipe her face.

"You and Dad have been right all these years. You told me our name brings protection and respect. I've been too selfish and stubborn to listen, not even noticing that by doing so I put you in as much danger as I put myself on. I'm so sorry."

"Look at me Bella." Dad says in a tone that generally meant a gun would be held at your head but for Bella it was the serious talk tone. "You are who you are and we managed to keep you protected. I'll admit though there have been some close calls but not close enough to warrant locking you in the basement. Even that idiot boyfriend of yours in high school." He chuckles at the end and Mum slaps him in the chest.

We all join on then and I remember that argument. The first time Dad caught Bella kissing a boy on the sofa Mum had to calm dad down before he put her in lock down and threw the boyfriend in the basement.

When we stop Bella nuzzles into me and yawns before looking at Mum.

"Can you do me a favour Mum?"

"Anything." She says walking forward.

"Organize a big mafia wedding."

"But you don't want one and you don't have to."

"Mum as a wise man once said the only person that can protect my children the most is me." Her hand rests on her stomach. "I will hate every minute of it but I need to be paraded so the families see me as belonging to Edward and therefore untouchable."

"Oh Bella." Mum cries and snatches Bella from my arms. They both cuddle for a while before Mum leans Bella back into her pillows and I realise that she has fallen asleep.

"Edward." Mum signals and I follow her and Dad out the room and across the hall to a waiting room.

"Edward" Mum whispers and I see the tears flowing down her face. "She will hate a large wedding?"

"You know the answer to that one Esme." Dad replies as he hugs her.

"Bella's worried about protecting the children. She feels that by putting her discomfort aside she will be doing what must be done to protect them. That includes a large wedding." I reply miserably and lean against the wall.

"No bride should hate their wedding." Mum says in a tone that sends chills down my spine but I can't argue with her words.

"Esme?" Dad says in question.

"My baby will not hate her wedding day." She looks so frightening I am afraid for anyone that says no.

"Bella will get better and then we will organise a small wedding here."

"Esme she needs to be shown off."

"Oh she will be believe me she will be shown off and she will get her wedding." Mum glares at Dad. "And. No. One. Will. Stop. Me."

"Esme what is going on in that mind of yours?" Dad asks as he wraps his arms around her.

"We do the wedding here then set up a vow renewal back home that all the families can attend." I look at Mum then throw my arms around her.

"Mum you are brilliant! Give her her wedding and fulfill the families expectations."

"I have to admit love that is a brilliant idea." Dad says as he kisses her cheek between her laughs.

"We better start planning there will be so much to do."

"Can I leave that all to you Mum?"

"Of course dear. You and Bella just focus on getting her better and looking after my grandbabies." She pats my cheek and then pulls her phone out and starts talking to people.

"Edward, you and Bella will have the vow renewal in four weeks."

"Okay mum." I smile and walk out the room and back to Bella's room.

* * *

As I've posted in my group there will be a gap coming up as I have 3 solid weeks of fundraisers to do but I will be posting lots of sneaky peaks snippets and extra bits. the group page is groups/650738751642431/


	12. Esme Outtake

Thank you so much everyone for all the support and my lovely beta Anakinsmom.

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to join my facebook group because you're missing out on some great advance teaser and outtakes.**

* * *

I stood in the doorway of Bella's hospital room and looked in at my son asleep with Bella.

It's been a rough few months for us starting with the attack by Riley Biers.

I had been at work when Carlisle called.

He and Edward were on their way to Edward's apartment after Bella was picked up from the hospital by Sam. According to Sam it was bad.

I apologised to my client and ran out the office shouting at my assistant our emergency code 'Snapdragon'. In our office we had two code words.

The first is 'camping' meaning cancel everything non-urgent I may have to leave.

The other is 'snapdragon' and it means cancel everything because it's a life altering matter.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could the minute I arrived at Edwards apartment. I needed to get to my Bella.

Alec was waiting in the car park so took my keys and parked my car.

I don't know what it is but she always pulled people to her even from a young age and not always in a good way.

* * *

I stopped when I got to the door and saw my Bella all bruised up. To see my baby girl in bed in that state nearly killed me.

How could someone do this to her? To my baby?

What made it worse was when Edward wrapped her in a hug and splayed his hand over her stomach after telling her to calm down for the baby.

I had hoped with the way my kids grew up and how close Edward and Bella were that they would eventually get together but as time went on that dream got further away.

My little Bella was going to be a mum and that bastard hurt her for it.

I ran forward and crawled onto the bed.

! wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

"He did all this because he got you pregnant, Carlisle I want him found now." I barked at my poor husband who simply stood there and did his normal 'yes dear.'

My son on the other hand burst into laughter redirecting my anger to him.

"Edward, this is not a laughing matter!" I snapped as I glared at him.

He then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Bella's head before placing a hand on her stomach.

"Mum, it's my child Bella's carrying." He grinned and my heart stopped. Had they finally found each other?

"And as for you." He looked at Bella before catching her chin "What is there to be sorry about?" and kissed her.

I tried not to but couldn't help it but to squeal.

My Emmett earned himself a lesson in manners after he shouted "finally." at them.

He may be in the mafia but I raised him to be a gentleman and he was not acting like one.

Sam came in shortly after and told the boys they had to go to a meeting.

I hoped they had found Mr Biers I wanted him to suffer for what he did to my baby and my grandchild.

Grandchild! I was finally going to become a grandma.

* * *

A few minutes after the boys left Rose and Alice arrived.

We spent the next few hours chatting till Bella fell asleep and I pushed the girls out the door.

It didn't last long as unfortunately Bella had a nightmare and started screaming.

Alice and I looked at each other before we walked to the bed where she was tossing and turning.

As Alice tried to wake her up she got punched hard in the face.

When Bella finally woke up she looked at us before curling into a ball in the middle of the bed.

As we left the room I saw the doc coming up the stairs with a syringe.

"I'm sorry Mrs Cullen but for her safety I'm going to sedate her."

"No you will not!" I barked as I saw Alice walk down the stairs pulling her phone to her ear presumably to call Carlisle.

"Mrs Cullen it is safer for both her and the baby if she is sedated."

Alice came back a few minutes later.

"Edward says we are not to sedate her he is on his way home. Mum have we got any painkillers?"

I smiled at her and told her the cupboard above the dishwasher then stood straight as the doctor kept trying to argue with me.

When Edward finally arrived we were still arguing and the doctor tried to convince Edward.

I can honestly say I have never seen my son scarier than when I saw him hold the gun to the doctor's head.

Edward then handed me the gun before walking into Bella's room.

I walked the doctor out then went to the kitchen to see what I could cook for everyone and to make sure Alice was alright.

* * *

After cooking dinner I went upstairs to check on my children. I checked Bella's room first to find it empty.

On instinct I gently knocked on Edward's door and went in to find them asleep with Bella wrapped in Edward's arms.

We stayed at his place that night and I kept popping in to find them asleep in each others arms.

* * *

"You -do know our son doesn't like it when his parents watch him sleep with a woman."

Carlisle says snapping me out of my memories and back to the present.

He stands behind me and peers into the room before kissing my shoulder.

"I'm not watching him. I'm watching our Bella." I say as I lean back into his arms.

"I never thought I'd see our Edward settle down let alone realise his heart belongs to Bella." Carlisle says as if he is lost in thought.

"I know what you mean. It seems like only yesterday she was asking me to go prom shopping with her." I listen as Carlisle snickers in my neck.

"Carlisle what's funny?" I ask curious

"Her prom date Embry. I don't think he was expecting what he got when he arrived at the house."

I snicker as I remember poor Embry sitting nervously between Edward and Emmett with Carlisle opposite him.

He ended up facing Carlisle and all three telling him what would happen if he hurt her and that 'No means No'.

"I'm glad she didn't do anything she would have regretted later." I smile at the memory of how happy she was when she had come home.

"I think that has more to do with Edward."

"Edward?"

"Yes. He snuck in to her prom and over heard Embry talking to his friends in the bathroom about how he was going to get laid. He and his friends had placed bets on how far Bella would let him get."

"I hope Edward taught him a good lesson."

"That he did love. We all did." He said quietly. "How about we go back to the hotel and get some sleep before organising the wedding."

"I still can't believe they are getting married and giving us three grandbabies."

I smile at him before we walk out the hospital hand in hand.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed see you again soon don't forget I post teasers and snippets in the facebook group.

Please leave e a review and tell me what you think and thank you to everyone that already has.


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: My thanks as always to my lovely beta Anakinsmom and thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

Once I get over to her I kiss her forehead it's nice to see her asleep peacefully.

I rub her stomach gently then settle in to my chair and start texting my crew and sending some work emails.

Now that I know we are going to be here longer than I thought someone is going to have to take over operations and manage things; including the shipment due into the warehouse in two days.

I'm not leaving again without Bella.

They will just have to cope on their own.

As the week goes by Bella's health improves and she starts to keep her meals and drinks down.

One of the nice effects being that as she improves she starts acting like my normal Bella and she needs to sleep less.

I smile as I get a text and hope it's from Mum.

'Mission complete love mum.'

I smile knowing that Mum is now flying back to LA with my little surprise for Bella.

I just hope all our plans go smoothly and Bella doesn't get stressed.

As a family we've managed to fill the hospital room with so many personal effects including books and bedding you would think we were at home.

No one has told Bella the wedding or vow renewal arrangements or party plans.

We're hoping she will be discharged today.

Then she's resting tomorrow as Mum and the girls with Emmett and Jasper get the banqueting hall ready for the wedding and run from the airport to the hotel with close family and friends for the wedding the day after.

We've spoken to Ben about the wedding and he thinks the way we've done things is for the best.

The wedding will be in the late evening giving Bella the chance to relax in the morning and after the service we will bounce straight into the reception.

Then, unfortunately, a flight back to Chicago the next morning as Bella will meet her new ob/gyn and we get to see the babies again.

"Edward?" I look up at Bella to see she is awake again. "What are you thinking about over there? You have that far away look on your face."

* * *

I stand and walk over to her placing a kiss on her lips and a palm to her stomach.

"Ahh." She giggles, "You're thinking about the babies again."

I bury my nose in her hair and she nuzzles her head under my chin before one of her hands joins mine on top of her stomach.

"Well good morning beautiful people." Ben sings as he walks into the room with a smile on his face.

"Hi Ben." Bella says happily. "Can I go home now?" I chuckle at her eagerness.

"My Bella's back." I sing as I can't help that she is starting to act like my normal Bella.

Ben smiles at her before smirking at me.

"I just need a signature on some paperwork then we can disconnect you from all these machines and you're free to go."

"Yesss!" Bella cheers as she grins from ear to ear.

"Bella." Ben says in his doctor tone.

"I know I know. Listen to what my body tells me to do. No heavy lifting. Have plenty of rest. Eat properly."

I chuckle at the excitement that's leaving her voice.

"Sorry Ben but Bella hates hospitals."

We laugh as Ben hands over the forms and she starts signing them eagerly.

After all the forms are signed Angie comes in with a wheelchair and Bella is disconnected from all the machines.

She is then helped into the chair after much protesting and pouting.

I want nothing but to push Bella out myself but two days into our visit the press caught wind that Bella was in the hospital.

They didn't know what ward but they knew she was here.

Since then they've not only swarmed around the hospital but they managed to find out what hotel we were at and that got swarmed with the press as well.

For security reasons we had to move Bella to a different hospital wing and the family has stayed at the original hotel however Jasper and Emmett flew back home to deal with some family business.

They are due to arrive back later tonight.

The press know she is still here somewhere but the hospitals big enough they don't know where.

To make life easy and stress free on Bella a decoy is coming out the main entrance with me, Dad, Mum, and a security detail.

While Bella is going out the back with an armed security detail and Seth as well as my cousin's husband Garrett.

We plan to meet at the new hotel after we've taken a long detour.

We come to the decoy switch room and Angie opens the door as I push Bella in.

"Hi Bella. Congratulations by the way." Kate says as she comes out the bathroom with a wig that looked similar to Bella's hair and matching clothes.

"Come on sexy let's get you changed into some different clothes."

"Edward what's going on?" Bella looks up at me.

"Kate is going to pose as you while I go out the front with her and Garrett is leaving with you out the back." I lean down and say gently.

"But Edward." she whines

I cut her short when I put a hand on her stomach.

It's become my way to remind her of their need to rest.

She takes a deep breath and lets it out before continuing.

"Okay let's get this over with." She gets out the chair and walks into the bathroom with Angie.

As the door shuts I can hear Bella complaining to Angie that she can get dressed herself.

"How much does she know?" Garrett asks from beside me.

"Nothing and I need it to stay that way."

"This is going to be so much fun." Kate says from the other side of the room; a little too cheery for my liking with everything going on.

* * *

I'll be happy when we are back at the hotel and Bella is resting in our room.

My phone beeps again and I look to see it's from Emmett.

'Dinners over heading back now. Dessert on me. Love to Bells.'

Before I can answer a new text comes from Mum.

'Package in room.'

"Is everything ok?" The most beautiful voice in the world says as she enters the room.

"Everything is fantastic." I say smiling at her, "Let's get you back to the hotel."

"Edward I'm pregnant not ill"

I shake my head and try to not laugh at her.

"I have a surprise waiting for you at the hotel." She opens her mouth to protest but I put a finger to her lips. "And all it cost me was a large cheque written to a charity."

I watch the smile on her face as she beams with happiness.

"What did you get me?" She said with a bat of her eye lashes.

I can hear everyone snickering behind me.

"Not going to work." I say between kisses. "I'll see you back at the hotel."

I turn to Kate and watch as Garrett helps her into the wheelchair before kissing her.

I look at him with my boss expression before saying anything "Garrett look after my family or else."

I guide Bella into the chair before kissing her gently. "I'll see you soon."

"Let's get the party started!" Garrett shouts as he grins.

"Don't worry I'll return her . . . . . . Eventually." He laughs then pushes Bella out the room.

After Garrett and Bella left I smile at Kate.

"It'll be fine. He will look after her."

Kate climbed into her wheelchair and threw a set of sun glasses at me.

"They will blind us with their flashes and if you hurt me, I will make you suffer."

I laughed at her but all our close family was like this.

As my Dad was known to say 'There is a time and a place to be a mafia Don. And there is a time and a place to be a family man.'

I didn't understand it when I was younger but I do now and the lesson truly represented a lot.

It meant make time for your family and time for the mafia.

As we walked down the corridor the press saw us through the glass door.

The nearer we got to the main entrance the faster the flashing got.

As I had expected the second we got outside the press swarmed around us like vultures on a fresh kill.

The cameras were blinding and the yelling was deafening.

They all wanted an exclusive and Kate played the part.

She hid her face and acted uncomfortable when they shouted at her.

Crowds plus Bella equals disaster.

I can remember as clear as day all the times we had been through this.

* * *

"It's been three hours!" I shout at an empty room.

Bella left the hospital with Garrett three hours ago.

Seth has called again and he is still struggling to lose the press.

I was so angry and I had taken Bella's bag with me and we then found out her phone was in her bag so I have no way of calling her, other than Seth's phone.

My phone starts ringing again. And I pick it up without looking.

"What?"

"Well if you're going to yell at me like that I won't tell you where your woman is."

Before I can say anything the line goes dead.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think happened?**


	14. Commisioners outtake

A/N: Thanks goes to Annakinsmom for Betaing this. As I've said on the facebook group I and my beta are on holiday so I'm afraid it is this out take and Chapter 12 will be here next sunday.

* * *

I'm currently in my office reading some files when my personal assistant walks in.

"Sir."

"Yes Nicky."

"There is a hostage situation sir."

"What? Where?"

"I have a car and driver ready out front. It's at the hospital sir."

"Shit." I shout as I run out the door.

I pull out my phone and start frantically dialling Ben's number before trying Angie's.

I jump into the back of the car and start shouting at the driver to drive.

Looking at the roof of the car I do something, I've not done in the ten years since I lost my wife to cancer.

"Please God don't let me lose any of them."

* * *

I spend the whole journey praying and hoping that my family are not in the hospital.

Ben graduated last year and is now a fully registered A&E doctor.

Angela and Ben met in high school; they started dating their senior year then got married last year.

It was a small service but it fitted them perfectly.

Then last week for my birthday, Ben sat down with me and Angie.

They placed a box on the table for a picture frame.

Inside that frame was a sonogram picture of my first grandchild.

Afterwards we went out and celebrated what I was hoping would be the first of many grandchildren.

* * *

When I finally arrive at the scene my brain kicks in and on instinct I find the man in charge.

"What do we know?" I bark forcefully.

"Nothing."

"How can you know nothing?" I yell angrily.

"The cameras have been disabled and no ones come out yet."

"Do we know their demands?" He shakes his head at me.

I walk back and forth for the next forty five minutes before a group of people come running out of the building, with four armed men who then turn around and run back into the building.

The witnesses that come out are questioned and it turns out someone is in the building with armed security and they have already killed several gunmen, before four of them started taking patients and medical staff out the building.

Before I got to finish questioning the nurse the four men bought out.

The four men come back out with a nurse and six children aged between three and seven years old.

We got her and the children into ambulances as we didn't want the kids to stay at the scene.

Before closing the doors the nurse looks at me.

"The man that had a gun said he was rescuing his wife she was in room 34B."

"Thank you." I whisper as I close the door.

"Commissioner." I look to the lead officer.

"We need more ambulances sir."

"I don't want anyone else in the line of fire."

"A group of four men have just brought twenty patients out of another entrance."

"What!" I ask shocked that there are more than the four men.

He presses his ear then looks at me.

"and they've just bought out four patients in beds." He says sounding as shocked as me.

"Commissioner, chief you need to hear this."

An officer says bringing a nurse forward.

"Please tell the Commissioner what you just said ma'am." He prompts.

"While the men with guns were entering the building they got a nurse and dragged her to a computer.

They made her look up a patient, a Miss Isabella Swan who had just come in through A&E.

When we were getting out one of the men with us said they were with the Cullen's."

My blood drains as I hear the name Cullen.

They are an old school mafia family in Seattle.

They were not good people to mess with.

* * *

Another ten minutes later and four more groups of patients are escorted out; and I get the call that is the biggest relief of my life.

"Hi Dad."

"Oh thank God! Ben are you okay?"

"Yeah. We're all fine are you outside."

"Yes son where are you?"

"In ward B its all clear the shooters are all dead."

"Ben?"

"We had no choice Dad. They held a gun to Angie's head, unless we cooperated when they tried to get a patient.

We're all fine but I'm staying with my patient.

They were going to kill me and Angie once they escaped but my patient's husband saved our lives it's the least I can do.

I owe them my families lives."

"Anything else we need to know about the gun men? Can we come into the building safely?"

"Give me a sec Dad."

* * *

I hear footsteps before Ben talks again only it's not to me.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I have a question that I'm hoping one of you might be able to answer."

"Sure. What do you need to know?"

"Can the police come in and do they need to know anything?"

"Are you on the phone with someone on the outside?"

"Yes sir."

"Doc can you hand me the phone? It'll be easier and you can go back to focusing on your patients and family."

"Thank you." He says before a new voice came in.

"Hello." An older sounding voice came through the speaker.

"Who am I speaking to?"

"Carlisle Cullen, may I ask who I am talking to?"

"I am the Police Commissioner of Las Vegas." I say sternly.

"Right, have you got a pen and paper?" I clicked my fingers at a nearby officer and signalled for his notebook and pen.

"I do now." I say as he hands them to me.

"Right, you need to be careful there are no gunmen left but on the west main entrance is a deactivated c4 bomb attached to the door..."

I scribble down everything he said; the locations of the bodies and the bombs quickly and grab a nearby officer.

"Stop everyone going in that building now and get me the bomb squad."

"Commissioner there is no need for that one of my security guards is ex military bomb disposal."

"Mr. Cullen. Thank you for your advice but I'm doing it as a precautionary measure."

"Send the bomb squad through the ambulance entrance on the east wing.

You'll see a guy in a suit with a gun.

He is one of my men. Okay?"

"What's his name?"

"The names Jacob, the code word so he won't shoot anyone is Blyton.

Jacob will guide your men to the bombs."

"Thank you Mr Cullen." I replied gratefully.

"There's nothing to be thankful for.

My men did their jobs to protect my family and every innocent person in the building."

"Even more the reason to thank you sir for the hundreds of lives you and your men have saved." including my son and his family, I silently add.

* * *

An officer walks up to me and I put my hand over the receiver.

"Bomb squad has arrived sir." Taking that as my hint to go I remove my hand from the receiver.

"Bomb squad has arrived Mr. Cullen I need to go and brief them."

"Have a nice day then Commissioner."

The phone clicks and I walk over to the bomb squad.

I give the head of the bomb squad the information I have then sit in the back of my car and wait.

I'm at a loss of what else to do.

Once the bomb squad clears the building we let people go back in.

I get out of the car and walk into the building first heading for Ben's wing.

"Dad." Ben and Angie call while walking my way.

"Oh kids." I cry as I hug them.

* * *

Ben raises an eyebrow at Angie and she nods her head before turning to me.

"Why don't you walk with us Dad?"

"Okay." I mumble and follow them to a side room.

"Come on Hun get up" Ben taps a table and Angie gets on.

"You're wasting your time Ben." She sighs lifting her t-shirt up.

He squirts some gel onto her stomach then places a wand on top.

The room is suddenly filled with a fast swishing sound.

"I told you he was okay." She says to him and I realise the noise is my grandchild.

"Ben, Angie." I mumble trying to get an answer at the realisation that I could have lost the last of my family.

"One of the gunmen went for Angie first. He held her tightly and knocked her into the bed hard."

* * *

Ben sat with me in that office for the next hour telling me what had happened while Angela went back to work.

I can never show my gratitude enough to the Cullen's.

I decided to follow my son's example and keep an open mind.

After seeing my grandchild I make arrangements to take Angie for lunch tomorrow and to see them for our weekly dinner date.

I head back to the office and three hours later.

I'm closing the finished files and start heading home.

* * *

The next day I am walking through the hospital doors when my phone starts ringing.

Seeing Angie's caller ID I answer it.

"Hi, I've just arrived where are you?"

"I'm in maternity and we have a situation Dad."

"What's wrong?"

"An officer Michael Newton has been told to get off the ward and he won't go.

He's been told he can't question a patient.

But he says he out ranks Doctors Advice and the patient is very distressed."

"I'm on my way up."

Fucking Newton is the biggest pain in my backside ever.

Getting onto the ward I see Angie.

"This way Dad, the patient is Miss Swan, Mr Cullen's partner.

Newton's hinting at possible charges to Miss Swan and is putting pressure on her."

She walks to a room with me by her side.

When she goes through the door in question. I stand still and hear what is being said.

"You are interfering with a police investigation.

Everyone will leave now."

Officer Newton shouts forcefully at someone.

"I am the Dr here and she is my patient and my priority.

She has asked you to leave at least twice.

I have done the same as has Mr Cullen and his family."

That makes it six times he's been asked to leave and he's still here!

A doctors orders outweigh a police officer's wishes especially as she is a witness and not under arrest.

"I will leave when I have finished my . . . . . " I walk in and lose my temper with him.

"You will leave NOW!"

"But Commissioner..." Officer Newton stutters at me as his colour drains.

"I said now and you are on suspension while we investigate this matter and stay away from the hospital and these people. Am I clear?"

I'm forceful with the last line but it's the best I can do here at the moment.

"Yes Commissioner." He mumbles as he leaves the room quickly followed by his partner.

"Thank you Commissioner. You have no idea how much your help means to us."

A tall bronzey brown haired man says as he holds his hand out.

* * *

I shake his hand and smile.

"It is I that owe you Mr Cullen." I say before turning to Ben. "I'm taking Angie to lunch I'll see you later for dinner."

"Ok Dad. Thanks for the help." Ben says as he escorts me out the room.

"Are you ready to go dear?" I say as Angie arrives with a coat on.

"Sure Dad. Are you coming with us Ben?" She asks looking at Ben.

He looks at his watch and smiles.

"Why not I have an hour to kill."

We all walk out the building to have lunch together.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave me a review. I will post the next chapter on Sunday for you all. until then have a nice week.


	15. Chapter 12

A/N: **My thanks as always to my lovely beta Anakinsmom and thank you for all the reviews. I have enjoyed reading them.**

* * *

I try calling the number back but it goes straight to voicemail.

"What the fuck?" I yell before marching into the reception room to our suite.

"Kate what the fuck is your husband up to?" I glare at her.

She chews her fruit salad some more then swallows.

"I don't know." She says before picking up another piece of melon. "I'm not his mother."

"Edward what's going on?"

"I don't know. Garrett called then said you wouldn't tell me where they were. I've tried to call back and it's gone straight to voicemail."

"Did you get arsey with him again?"

"No."

"Edward." Dad said forcefully.

"I may have snapped at him." I said truthfully. "He has my family with him. He was supposed to bring her here!"

I shout in frustration. "We should have made him use our crew."

"Your crew would have got them noticed." Kate says from the sofa.

"At least I would have had their numbers." I snap back and Kate huffs at me before pulling out her phone.

I decide I've had enough trying to talk to her.

'Useless woman.'

"Hi Chris. Where are you? . . . . . Mmmmm . . . . . Can you tell Garrett to pick me up an apple pie and some chocolates please. . . . . Thank you. . . . . . . Chris! . . . . Chris!"

I look at her as she hangs up the phone and tries to call again.

"Kate." I snap sharply.

"There was shouting and now he's not picking up."

"Where are they?"

"She's at the Ethel M Chocolate Factory Tour and Cactus Garden." She says and I start running out the door.

Half an hour later I find myself at the stupid factory.

"I want her found now." I bark at my crew and we start searching for her.

When I finally find her she is sitting in the cactus garden by herself.

"What the fuck Garrett?" I bark when I see him and punch him in the face.

"Don't blame me." He barks back from the floor where he has fallen.

He points to Bella "It's her fault."

We start arguing and only stop when we hear my Dad shout.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" He shouts over me and crosses his arms. "Get over here now young lady**!"**

She turns around slowly and stands up.

She bends over and picks up a black bag I've never seen before.

She skips over calmly and smiles.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Give them back."

"Give what back?" She says innocently.

"I am not falling for that one Isabella. Give them back NOW!" He shouts the last word and even I jump.

Bella pouts as she opens her bag and pulls out six different phones and looks shyly at Garrett as my jaw drops.

He pockets his phone before handing the others to a nearby runner. I scratch my head in amazement.

What the hell has she been up to?

"What have I told you about taking your security details equipment?"

"Not to take anything because they need to use them to protect me." She mumbles as she looks down and I know the act coming, it's the innocent angel one.

"But I left them with their radios and their guns."

* * *

I watch as Sam shakes his head behind Dad and tries to hide his laugh.

"This time." He says standing straight.

I've seen grown men cower at this stance but Bella just looks at him and her lower lip quivers.

I watch as his hard stance crumbles as the tears run down her cheeks.

"Oh baby. What's caused this?"

"I've been stuck in a bed all week and now I have to go back to bed." She properly wails and cries now.

I'm stunned as Dad's hard mafia boss stance caves and he walks over to hug her as her father.

"You can't take your guards phones and punching them or shooting them is not nice."

"But Daddy." She says as she bats her eyelashes at him.

"No buts young lady. You made me a promise." She looks at him before quietly mumbling to him.

"Excuse me?" He barks. He's never liked mumbling.

"I know, I'm sorry Dad."

He looks at her and I see the gentle side of him return.

There's something going on that I know nothing about.

"Why don't you show me some of the things you've seen?"

"We don't need to go yet?" A hint of excitement leaks through her voice.

"No baby now that I'm here I want to know what you've been doing. But when we get back to the hotel you're grounded for hitting the guards and whatever punishment Mum comes up with."

Bella looks at Dad horrified and this time I am joining Sam's snickering.

* * *

For us boys, Dads scarier because he won't think twice about pointing a gun at us.

For the girls its Mum, she can come up with some really unusual and cruel punishments.

Once, I broke her new crystal vase Dad gave her for their wedding anniversary.

My punishment was that I had to polish every pair of shoes in the house.

I thought great I can live with that punishment; it would be over in a day, but I was wrong, majorly wrong.

It took me six weeks to polish them all during and after the school holidays.

I also couldn't have anything new or watch the TV till it was done.

I had polished over two hundred pairs and I never took Mums punishments lightly again.

As Dad walked away with Bella I looked at Sam.

"What's this promise about?"

"First year at college she got too stressed and fed up.

She ran away from her security detail.

Six weeks later she took her security detail as hostages and ran away.

Unfortunately as you know Bella is scary when angry." I nod in agreement at that one and he continues.

"She took all their guns, phones and radios."

"What the fuck?" I say shocked at what I'm hearing.

"Edward this is Bella we are talking about." Sam says as he laughs and follows Bella.

"Garrett I'm . . . ." I turn to him and look at his face for the first time. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Your woman punched me making me give her my phone. One of my other men wasn't so lucky, she shot him."

I made a mental note to compensate both Garrett and his men.

"Shit man I'm sorry."

"I'm never babysitting her again." He says quickly and we follow after them.

* * *

*Flash back*

_We had been at the warehouse dealing with a pig._

_Mum was at banquet that __D__ad was supposed to attend with her. Alice was at a friend's leaving Bella home with a sitter._

_She had only been living with us for six months at this point._

_We were on our way home and __M__um was due __shortly__ after we returned._

_It was one in the morning when we walked into the house to find it in chaos._

_There were guards running around everywhere and our Irish __n__anny ran down the stairs crying at __D__ad._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but I won't look after her again."_

_She wouldn't stop shouting even when __D__ad shook her._

_He grabbed one of the guards and asked him what happened._

_Bella had started acting oddly after Mum left and went to bed early. When the nanny went upstairs her bed was empty and the window was open._

_Thinking like Bella I ran to my room and my walk in closet._

_I pulled the shoe covering the key pad and tapped the code in._

_When the door slid open I found Bella curled up in a ball asleep on the floor in my panic room._

_I snuck back outside and closed the door quietly._

_I walked down the stairs to find __D__ad questioning different runners._

_"I've found her __D__ad." I shouted and everyone stopped._

_"Oh thank __God! W__here is she__?__" He asked._

_"What's going on?" __W__e looked at __M__um and saw her concern._

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen but I will never baby sit her again. Goodnight." The nanny said as she ran out the door._

_Mum looked at __D__ad and he tried to explain to her._

_"Bella went to __bed and when __the nanny went upstairs the bed was empty and the window __was __open."_

_"Where is she? Carlisle you have to find her." Mum turned white and I could see the fear. She was thinking someone had kidnapped Bella again._

_"She's okay Edward found her." Dad said as he saw her panic._

_"Edward where's Bella?" __M__um said quietly from __Dad's__ arms._

_I took __Mum's__ hand to lead her up the stairs._

_She followed behind me __with D__ad behind her. When we got to my room I whispered we __needed __to be quiet and walked to the closet and tapped the panic room door code again._

_When the door opened I pointed to Bella on the floor and __M__um gasped at the sight of Bella curled up on the blanket in a ball._

_Dad walked forward and gently lifted her while __M__um ran ahead to shut her bedroom window and pull the blankets down._

_The next day __M__um went out and bought a bed for the panic room and a week later I had moved into Bella's room while she moved into __mine._

_It turned out that Bella got scared and she didn't like being away from us even if she was at home._

_My panic room was the only place she felt safe so __M__um surprised her and decorated the panic room as if it was a bedroom._

_She made it look like any ordinary room adding some furniture, books and even a little snacks cupboard and mini fridge._

_After that first night Dad had someone install a video camera that we could externally tap into__; to__ find out if she was in there._

_When we were looking for her if she wasn't in bed it became instinct to check the panic room because we would find her in there fast asleep and cosy._

_More often or not with tear streaks down her face but she was safe. And if she felt safe why mess with it._

_*End flashback*_

* * *

When we catch up with Dad, Bella was leaning on his shoulder and pointing things out.

When she yawns Dad turns to her.

"Okay young lady time to go and rest." I could tell she was about to argue but the look on Dad's face put a stop to it.

Dad turns Bella towards the exit and they walk out of the gardens and get into the cars.

Twenty minutes later we've managed to get Bella to eat some dinner and drink a hot blackcurrant squash with honey before pushing her towards the bathroom where she dives into the shower.

I get out of my suit and throw on a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

When I turn around Bella is standing in the doorway completely naked with water dripping down her body. A purple towel is pressed to her wet hair.

I groan as my cock gets hard and is begging to be buried inside her.

"Baby." I whine.

"What?" She asks batting her eyelashes at me.

I walk over to her and place my hands on her hips before grinding my cock against her.

"Oh." She says smiling at me then leans forward. "My man needs an itch scratched."

She giggles and I nuzzle her neck before going to her ear and whisper to her. "I need to fuck my wife, not scratch an itch."

"And who is this woman you've now married?" She whispers before taking my earlobe between her teeth and nibbling on it making me groan.

Her hand then travels down my front and slips over the bulge in my pants, gently rubbing my cock between squeezes.

"Bella please!" I cry, needing more. I don't know what but I need more.

I press my hands to her breasts and squeeze them gently.

"Fuck your breasts are bigger." I moan. They are definitely bigger and firmer.

I kiss her lips and tap her ass before lifting her up and letting her wrap her legs around my waist.

The minute she's in my arms I realise her breasts are at the right height for me to bury my head and nuzzle between them.

Grabbing one nipple in my mouth, I play with it gently; tugging and sucking on the little bud before kissing and travelling across her chest.

I bury my head in the crevice of her breasts for a moment then make my way to the other nipple before biting down on it making her moan.

Turning around I walk us to our bed before placing her down gently.

I stand up as I remove my pants and look down at her body.

Once my pants are on the floor I kneel at the bed and bury my head in Bella's pussy. I spread her lips open then start licking from back to front slowly circling her clit.

"Edward." She pants above me. "Please . . . . . stop. . . . . teasing."

I look up and see her looking down at me.

"But I promised." I say between forcing two fingers in her and flicking her clit.

"When? . . . Who?" She pants still keeping eye contact with me.

"You." I said between licks. "At the hospital." I press my thumb to her clit and circle it as I pump my fingers in and out.

I stand up and lean over her.

"I promised to fuck you hard when I got you home and I plan on doing just that." I watch as her breath hitches and her muscles tighten around my fingers.

* * *

She screams my name and I move her to her hands and knees as I bury my cock in her in one swift movement.

We both grunt when my balls slap against her clit and I start thrusting hard.

Pinching her clit while she pants under me I feel my muscles tighten and throw my head back as I cum hard at the same time as Bella.

She collapses on the bed and I throw myself next to her. "Damn baby." I say when I can finally say something. Bella replies with a gentle snore.

I get up out of the bed and move Bella's body onto the bed properly. After tucking her in I kiss her head and grab a piece of paper leaving a note on her bedside table.

'Be back soon, gone to see Dad. Love you'

I slip on some casual clothes. Quietly sneaking out of the room. Bella doesn't even stir as I shut the door behind me.

Walking across the hall I knock on Mum and Dad's door.

Even though I'm the mafia boss I've learned not to walk into my parent's room.

Even if it is for family business. It only takes you walking in on your parents 'doing it' once to be scarred for life.

I wait impatiently for Dad to answer which he does also in some casual wear.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk please Dad?" He yawns and signals me in.

He walks over to a breakfast bar and shakes a mug at me. I walk over to the sofa and flop down. Throwing an arm over the sofa back.

"Coffee please." I say as he starts making coffee.

When he's finished he walks over with a coffee mug in each hand and smiles.

"So what's troubling you?" He asks as he sits on the sofa.

"Earlier when Bella went missing. You yelled at her and knew what had happened without even asking. I need to know about the before moments."

"I can't really tell you.."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story Edward."

"I've got time. I need to know Dad if this is possibly going to be a regular occurrence."

He closes his eyes and slowly opens them again.

"We are going to need something stronger." He says getting up.

He comes back with a bottle of brandy this time and two brandy snifters.

He unscrews the bottle and pours some in each glass before downing it in one go.

"Okay, lets talk." He says as he slumps back into his chair and takes a snip of his brandy.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading please leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry about the delay guys but I wasn't willing to publish this chapter till I was happy with it and that was my problem. Anyway thanks to Anakinsmom as usual.**

* * *

I spend the next hour in horror listening to some of the things Bella had gotten up to as a teenager.

"Bella, really did that?" I shake my head in disbelief.

"Yup, we found him the day after, tied to a chair in his underwear wearing makeup and a wig." Dad nods and takes another drink of his brandy.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"I doubled Bella's security detail."

"How long did that last?"

"Three weeks." He chuckles. "She drove home and yelled at me."

"That was that surprise visit from summer camp, wasn't it?" He nods and I start laughing.

Bella was so angry and I had no idea why.

* * *

*Flashback*

We had been out of town on business for the last two weeks.

We had been home for half an hour and happily sat down for dinner.

We were halfway through grace when we heard her shout from the foyer.

"CARLISLE!"

We looked at Dad and the colour drained from his face.

Mum on the other hand just smiled and looked at him.

When Dad said nothing Mum shouted out.

"He's in here sweetheart." She then started to eat her dinner.

Emmett and I snickered while Mum shook her head.

"Boys, dinner."

Emmett and I started eating waiting for her entrance.

When Bella stormed into the room she looked terrifying.

"How could you?" She shouted staring daggers at Dad.

Dad snapped out of his shocked state and stood up.

I looked at her and for the first time ever I noticed her in a sexual way.

She was in a small skirt and a tight top that made her breasts look so lush.

My cock got hard as I stared at her.

I didn't want to lose my best friend and therefore said nothing.

"Why are you not at camp?"

"Don't go dodging the subject!" She barked back at him.

This time Mum snickered and sipped her wine.

"How could you do that to me?"

"I have no idea what you're on about Bella."

"You promised me no security and next thing I know. . . ."

"Bella, Carlisle, we are trying to eat dinner. Please take this to the office." Mum interrupted our entertainment.

Which annoyed me; I hadn't seen Bella in three weeks and I was finally getting to see her again.

She smiled at Mum and stormed to Dad's office.

Dad looked at Mum pleading for help.

The look Mum gave him clearly said she was not helping him out of this one.

So he turned around and headed towards Bella and the office.

Ten minutes later we heard her clearly.

"I know everything including being followed by some guy." She shouted so loudly we could hear her.

I had frozen and so had everyone else at the table.

A guy was following her?

A guy?

What guy?

I heard a clang and looked at Mum to see her shaking.

Standing up I walked over to mum.

"I'll go find out what's going on." I kissed her head and walked to the office. I opened the door to see her and dad in the middle of the room facing each other off.

"I was followed everywhere by that man." She shouted while flailing her arms about making frustrated hand gestures.

Mum barged past me and looked at her.

"Bella, baby, what man?" Mum asked quietly but we all knew she was scared.

"It's okay Mum, Alice and I captured him, he's one of Dad's men."

"How do you know that baby?"

"Alice has seen him with Dad at one of the parties." She rolled her hand in a bored manner. "Baby, what man?"

Mum repeated and Bella pulled a photo out of her bra and handed it to her.

"I don't recognise him Carlisle." Mum whispered before Emmett shouted over Mum's shoulder.

"Isn't he one of Falcone's men?"

I turned and took the photo from Mum.

"Shit dad. It's Aaron Coles." I looked at him then Bella. He was a ruthless bastard and liked to torture people slowly and painfully.

"Where's Alice?"

"Back at camp!" she snapped.

Dad pulled out his phone and didn't get an answer from anyone.

I called my man and ordered him to find Alice.

We piled into our cars and drove to the camp, thankfully the camp was only forty minutes away.

* * *

When the girls announced that they wanted to go to summer camp it was agreed they could go, on the condition that their first trip was to the local camp.

Mum thought this was in case they got home sick but the truth was Dad feared someone might try something with them being away from the family.

The car journey was filled with silence as we tried to get in contact with Alice but we kept getting nothing.

When we finally arrived at camp we ran to the girls hut and discovered that our Alice had him spread out and tied to a table with his left trouser leg cut off.

She was standing over his left leg looking down with a look of pure concentration.

"Alice?" Dad asked.

As Alice looked up her hand came up and she pulled a white strip off Aarons leg making him scream.

"Alice." Bella whined. "You promised not to start till I got back."

"I got bored." Alice whined back. I stood still as Bella barged past me and Dad.

"Did you leave me anything?" she said pouting.

"I've only just started this leg." Alice pointed to his left leg and smiled as both girls looked at each other.

Bella just grinned and picked up a pair of scissors and cut up his right trouser leg.

She picked up a wooden lolly stick and spread some liquid with the consistency of honey on Aarons leg.

She then pressed a white cotton strip to his leg and pulled it off.

As it came up he screamed.

"Bella, you're doing it all wrong." Alice said and she walked around to Bella's side.

"Dad?" I whispered in question and wondered if we should step in.

"Let's see what the girls do." He said and turned to one of the men.

"Get us some chairs and don't wake anyone else up. Have someone find Jasper as well. I want to know where their security detail is."

Once the girls had done one leg each Dad asked them to stop.

"But Daddy." They pouted and he chuckled.

"I'm thirsty, could you please get us some drinks then you may continue." He said smiling.

"And snacks please." Emmett added.

"Promise?" Dad nodded and the girls dropped everything as they walked out the door. With a guard following them on the pretence of helping them carry everything.

"Snacks, really Emmett?" I said punching the big lumbnut.

"What? You have popcorn at the movies and this is better than the movies." Emmett said as Dad stood up and moved to Aarons head.

"Why are you here Aaron?" Dad asked in his Dom voice.

"I have nothing to say." He said and dad punched him.

"Who sent you?" Dad barked.

"I have nothing to say." He said again before the door opened.

Bella handed Dad some popcorn and we sat back and watched as the girls stripped the fabric from his body.

They waxed the hair off the whole of his body one section at a time.

Emmett and I even covered our groins and squirmed when they got to his groin area, especially as they kept doing it wrong and were not holding his skin down.

Aaron caved in after his groin was waxed and told us that he had been sent to kidnap Bella for Falcone.

Apparently Falcone was not happy with his territory and he wanted to expand.

*End Flashback*

* * *

"I remember that visit." I muse solemnly, at the time we were scared shitless that Aaron had Alice.

"I was not happy with what had happened but Bella will be Bella." Dad said sipping his drink.

"I have to admit their unusual torturing methods did lead to an entertaining night."

We both chuckle before sobering up again.

"How did you stop it?" I ask quietly wondering how he got her to settle down.

"A few days after the last kidnappingattempt, I sat her down and told her she either stuck with security or I would make her life hell."

I laugh picturing Bella's response to Dad's demand.

"Oh that must have gone down badly."

"It did. I learned to never tell her anything in a moving car again after she jumped out."

"A moving car? Dad please tell me you're kidding." I asked hoping he was.

"Wish I was." Dad said as he nods and takes a swig of his whisky.

"Shit. I'm going to have to chain her to the basement walls." I say leaning back into my chair and pulling my hair.

Dad just laughs.

"I felt like that too but your Mother stopped me. She made me see reason."

"How did she do that?" I ask before taking a sip of my drink.

"As your Mother use to say you need to reason with Bella.

She spent so much of her childhood acting as an adult she never got to be a child.

So by treating her as an adult and giving her an either or option she has to choose one. You make her think she is in charge."

I nod my head in agreement then make a promise to myself none of my children will ever be forced to grow up early.

They can be children as long as they want. We sit still for a little while longer drinking our brandy.

"Carlisle." Mum calls sleepily.

"In here love."

"Hi Mum." I call out.

"Oh my bambino is everything okay?" She shouts sounding nervous as I hear a door open and shut.

Before she enters the room in a dressing gown.

"Yeah everything's fine." I say as I get up to hug her.

"And Bella?" I can see the concern.

"All four of them are fine. I just needed some Dad time." I say in reassurance,

"Okay but if you ever . . . . " I cut her off quickly.

"I'll call you if I need you Mum." We hug and break apart when we hear the door knock.

* * *

When Dad opens the door I look up to see a tired looking Bella rubbing her eye.

"Are you okay honey?"

She looks at me and pouts.

"We're hungry."

"Oh honey, what do you want?" Mum says smiling.

"Can I have a mozzarella and tomato toastie please?"

I smile as Mum runs into the kitchen and Bella walks toward me.

I hold a hand out and she takes it before we sit down with her curling into my lap.

I hug her tightly and smile before ghosting my fingers lightly over my babies.

"Are they being good?"

"They are doing what they need to." Is all she says.

Bella and Dad talk about trivial things as my fingers swirl over my children while they fill my thoughts.

Children I still can't get my hand around that we've created not just one but three lives inside Bella.

I want nothing more than to protect them and Bella I will do anything for them.

My main concern now is for Bella to build her strength up and that the babies stop making her sick.

They are doing exactly that at the moment I just hope they keep doing it.

She doesn't know about the wedding in two days or the vow renewal or our mini honeymoon after that.

I've rented us a little cabin in a small town called Forks.

Admittedly it's two cabins one for us and one for our body guards but they have been told to be invisible and I have no plans on leaving the house let alone the bedroom unless we have to.

Right now though, I have to keep biting my tongue so I don't tell Bella any of our plans.

For now I want her focused on nothing but her and looking after our babies.

_God please make them look like Bella_.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Mum walks in with Bella's toastie and smiles at her.

"Here you are love." She says as she hands her the toastie.

The plate is barely out of Mum's hand before Bella starts tucking in to her sandwich and moaning.

I try to stifle my own groans as I watch Bella eat her food.

_How can she make eating sound so sexy._

After she has finished she hands Mum the plate and smiles as she snuggles into my arms and falls asleep while Dad and I and talk some more.

"Edward?"

"Yeah Mum." I say while burying my face into Bella's hair.

"I'm so happy for you." She smiles as I look up. "I've never seen you so happy."

"She completes my world." I say before standing up with Bella in my arms.

"I think it's time for us to get some sleep so I'm going to say goodnight and see you in the morning."

Dad opens the bedroom door and Mum opens our room as I walk through and put Bella in bed.

I crawl in behind her and kiss her gently before going to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Again sorry about the delay hope you enjoyed this please let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 14

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and realise why Bella is the way she is. Thanks to Anakinsmom for being my beta.

* * *

I wake up at three in the morning with Bella still in my arms.

She's as beautiful as ever if not slightly more with her glow.

I run my hand down her stomach and gasp.

"What is it?" she asks in a sleepy tone.

I smile into the back of her head and kiss her collar bone.

I take her hand and rub it over the more obvious bump that is our children.

"Oh." I can hear the smile in her voice. "You've noticed then."

She rolls onto her back and ghosts her fingers over my arm.

"I noticed it a few days ago. They really are starting to make themselves known."

"You did? Have you felt them move yet?"

"No." She looks at me with a smile. "But I can't wait."

"Neither can I." I whisper before kissing her gently.

"We need some baby books." She says firmly when we break apart.

"Mmmm" I'm stopped by my memories of last night's conversation with dad.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" I plead with my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Why did you take Garrett's phone?"

"He called you!" She states as she looks at the ceiling and I can see the guilt fill her face.

"But why? What was so bad about me knowing where you were?"

"Edward, I love this family with all my heart but the life we lead can be overwhelming. I don't like someone else controlling my actions or my life. . . . "

"Bella, we do . . . . ." I'm interrupted by Bella pressing a finger to my lips.

"Charlie's drug problem was so bad he sold me to three different crime families that we know of.

I had to look over my shoulder for years in fear of being 'claimed' even after you came into my life.

When I got the chance to meet you, I gained my first ever friend.

Your family swept in and rescued me after I had spent years doing nothing but looking after myself.

You, Carlisle, and Emmett were there every time I needed rescuing, in some form or another.

But I'm still the kid that spent so much time being reliant on herself. I never relied on anyone else.

It was just me looking after myself and Charlie for years. So every now and then I just need some me time."

She says shaking slightly and I kiss the tears away from her face.

"Why have you never said anything?" I lean up so I'm looking down into her eyes.

"Because you do what you need to and I do what I need to."

"Bella, you can't do that anymore love." I say firmly.

"And why not?" she snaps back.

"Because of these three." I say placing my hand on her stomach.

"These three change nothing." She glares at me and I can understand why.

* * *

She doesn't want to be seen like she can't look after herself.

"They change everything. You're a bigger target now Bella. You're carrying the heirs to the Cullen mafia family. These three will be princes and or princesses of the mafia world and high ranking ones." I implore her to listen and understand.

"Edward . . . . . "

"If you need time away from the family to relax or chill or even to gather your thoughts you need to talk to me. I can sort something out but you have to leave your security detail armed and with their phones."

"Edward." she whines and I suck a breath in and let it out. How the hell do I make her understand?

"Remember when you use to hide in the panic room?"

"What does that have to do with this?" she raises a brow at me.

"When we talked about it do you remember what you said?"

"Yes I use to lock myself in there because I was afraid to be on my own." She whispers as she fights the tears and fear.

I lie over her body and hold her tight.

"How do you feel now?"

"Safe, secure, loved." She says turning to kiss me.

"The panic room safety net you used when you first came to us is the same safety net your guards give me. And knowing where you are is the same as lying here in bed with you like this." I whisper meaning every word of it.

"Edward, I'm so sor..." I press my lips to hers and hear her moan.

"Don't say it show it." I say before kissing her deeply.

* * *

I wake up to sunlight peeking through the curtains and feel Bella in my arms naked and pushing up against my hardening cock.

I slowly lick the tip of my finger and push it between **B**ella's pussy lips till I hit her nub.

I press my thumb down rubbing in tight little circles as I bury my head into her neck and nibble and kiss her collar neck and ear lobe.

She starts moaning in her sleep.

"Come on baby." I whisper in her ear and grab a breast with my free hand.

"Edwardddd." She moans as she tries to turn out of my arms.

"No." I snap and rub faster.

"Ahh." She mumbles as she pants pressing back into me.

I grab her top leg and put it over my elbow.

She moans loudly as she comes undone and my cock is thrust into her.

"Fuck." She shouts between pants.

"That's exactly what I'm doing." I reply in her ear as I kiss around her neck.

Gently grinding my hips against her I know she can feel me but this makes her climax a little slower to achieve, and I want her begging for more.

"Edward, stop being mean!" She cries in frustration.

"Fine." I snicker as I roll onto my back with her lying on top of me. She huffs and I smirk.

I wait till she sits up then wrap my hands around her hips and start pulling her down on me hard and fast.

She throws her head back and I can't help but look in the mirror of our wardrobe doors and watch as my cock emerges and then disappears in her.

"Bella." I whine as her hand travels down her body till it reaches her clit and she starts rubbing.

"I want to do that." I stretch my arm around but she slaps it away.

"Tough, you'll have to watch from the mirror wishing these were your fingers, feeling my clit engorge as you pound me hard with your cock."

"Oh god baby that's it. Fuck I'm close!" I cry. She knows that her talking dirty to me takes me over the edge..

"EDWARD!" She screams as I feel her squirt all over my cock and balls.

I come deep inside her before she falls backwards onto me and I gently rub my hands over her body as she calms down.

"Bloody hell Edward." I chuckle knowing she enjoyed herself.

"Are you hungry now?"

"No, but the babies are." I hiss as she gets up and I withdraw from her body.

She turns around and straddles my lap till she hugs me.

"And what would they like to eat then?"

"Pancakes." She says into my collar and I feel a grin press against my shoulder.

I roll over and grab the phone to call room service.

After placing my order I lie down and place my head just above her bump.

"Ti amo I miei figli." I whisper declaring my love for my babies before I kiss her stomach three times, one for each child and then I kiss their mother.

When my lips lock with Bella's I wrap her hair around my hands and kiss her passionately.

I release her hair and run my hands over her body while we make out.

* * *

Twenty minutes later there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I shout to Bella who is in the shower.

I climb out of bed and open the door. I give the bellboy a tip and walk to the bed with Bella's plate.

After eating breakfast I get showered and dressed while Bella reads a book.

"When do we go home?" I look to the bathroom door to see Bella.

"In three days." I smile and hold my arms open for her. "I've booked us some outings and activities to do though."

"No staying in the hotel?" I watch as her eyes light up with excitement.

"No baby." I smile as she runs to me squealing and jumps in my arms.

I throw my head back and laugh as she peppers me in kisses.

"Bella, we are only going out if you take it easy."

I look into her face and see her full of joy. How long has it been since I last saw this expression?

"I promise." She whispers then jumps out my arms and runs to the door.

I look her over and laugh as she runs out the door in her Eeyore pajamas and doggy shaped slippers.

"Edward?" I look at the door and see my dad looking down the hall obviously watching Bella.

"Yes Dad?" I ask as he walks into the room. He raises an eyebrow in question and points over his shoulder.

"I told Bella we were going out."

"Could you have at least waited till she was dressed properly?"

We both laugh and get talking about the wedding plans until Bella re-enters the room blushing.

"Hello Sweetheart." Dad says smiling at her.

"Hi Dad." She looks down and toes at the ground.

"How far did you get this time Sweetheart?"

"The entrance." She then turns to me and glares. "You could have said something."

"I didn't get a chance." I say as I shake my head.

"Come on Dad, let's give Bella a chance to get dressed and calm down from her embarrassment." He nods his head and we leave the room hiding our chuckles.

After twenty minutes Bella reappears holding a pair of heels and a pair of ballet pumps.

Before she says anything I answer her question. "Pumps are best for what we are planning on doing today."

She smiles as she sits down and puts the pumps on.

When her shoes are on and she has her coat we walk out the room.

As I lock our room dad says goodbye and tells her that he and Esme are going to the casino. He winks at me and we head downstairs.

On our way through the foyer we bump into Alice and Rose who both tell Bella they are going on a shopping spree.

When we leave the hotel entrance she smiles and calls out.

"Hi Stranger." I look up and smile as Emmett climbs out the car. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm dragging Jasper up to the shooting range." Bella rolls her eyes as she hugs him goodbye and climbs into the car he just got out.

I chuckle and then do the brotherly hug thing.

"Make sure everyone knows to keep it quiet." I whisper before I join Bella in the car.

* * *

We leave the hotel I look into the rear view mirror and smile as I see all four of the cars trailing us.

We have our guards in their own car and then Mum, Alice and Rose are in the rest of the cars with their security details.

Our first stop of the day is to a little bakery to select a cake.

The wedding may be small but it will be just as beautiful as her dreams.

I watch as she tastes different cakes with the ones she loves she moans.

The ones she hates she scrunches her face and shakes her hands as if it will help with the taste.

I had to hide my laugh when she tries the coffee cake and this time does a little dance till the manager gives her a glass of water that she empties in one go to get rid of the taste.

I snap a photo to remember the moment and to use as ammo against her if I need it.

Between the decorations round I send Rose several photos of the decorations she loves.

I question Bella between this on what colours she likes.

After an hour of tasting cakes Bella declares her favourite to be pineapple and we leave.

I text Rose that Bella loves the pineapple flavoured cake and five minutes after we leave Rose enters the bakery and places the order for our wedding cake.

Our next stop is a garden centre under the pretence that we are relandscaping the garden to make it more baby friendly.

Actually we are looking for her wedding bouquet.

I find she loves purple carnations and white roses as well as anything with mild floral scents.

Strong scents cause her morning sickness to play up.

I text Mum to make sure there is one single white carnation in the bouquet next to a purple Germini.

* * *

I smile as I look back at those hilarious few months in our life where we played stupid jokes and tricks on each other.

_When we first moved out into our separate apartments we would prank each other __eventually __leaving a calling card._

_Mine was a white rose and Bella's was a purple Germini._

_On one occasion I came home to find my car covered in cling film and attached to the car park railing. _

_It took me an hour to undo and when I got to the boot I found a note in a box, alongside her flower, 'haha guess who?'_

_I went through security footage to find it was Bella and she was laughing the whole time._

_She had spent two hours wrapping my car up._

_The following month Bella went home for dinner as usual but I had to stay where I was for a sit down. _

_I had four of my men break into her apartment and __paint__ it Barbie pink. _

_They also replaced all her furniture with Barbie or pink related items. _

_They then hid cameras in her a[artment so I could see her reaction. _

_She hated pink, so when she came back she screamed before she ran around the apartment and then called mum._

_When she hung up the phone she mumbled something about killing with kindness. _

_For the next three weeks I got a different cake delivered to try every day. _

_It pulled me into a false sense of security. _

_Then two hours before a sit down I found all my suits were too small and the only things I could fit into was a golfing outfit and a tweed Victorian outfit with the purple Gemini in the pocket. _

_We spent __months pranking each other and I enjoyed every moment of it. _

_Eventually we had to stop because of homework and family business commitments, but I still look back with fondness at those times._

* * *

We stop outside an expensive evening dress store and climb out as I tell her she needs a dress for the theatre tonight.

The shopping for a theatre dress. I smile as I think about Rose and mum in the wedding shop on the opposite side of the city.

We are here so I can get ideas of what her dream wedding dress is like.

As she tries on dresses I pretend to work when I'm actually taking photos of her in the different dresses then sending them to Rose.

We leave an hour later and I send a final text to Rose and tell her we've left.

I tell her to meet up with Alice and help her out with what's left to be done.

Alice has been sorting out the reception venue and marriage paperwork.

We are now at the theatre which makes me smile as I watch Bella enjoy herself.

I owe Alice for this as she found out that there was a production of _The Three Musketeers_ on.

We are getting married at three tomorrow afternoon then we are going off to party with the family and friends we've flown in.

The plan is for Bella to know nothing till she walks into the chapel at quarter to three.

"Edward?" I look at the beautiful woman next to me.

"Yes my love." I smile down at her.

"Is everything okay? You look stressed."

"Everything's fine love, I'm just thinking about tomorrow."

"Okay." She says as she turns back to the stage and snuggles towards me.

I love seeing Bella like this. It reminds me why I fell in love with her in the first place and to see her happy makes me happy.

I never want to see her frown or upset again and she never will if I get my wish.

If I'm being honest with myself my greatest fear is something could happen to Bella or the babies she is carrying.

My greatest strength is also my biggest weakness.

I hear her sigh and look over as she places a hand over our children protectively and lovingly.

Am I supposed to be this attached so early on in the pregnancy?

I lean forward and place a hand over hers. "I love you" I whisper before taking her lips with mine.

We cuddle up and sit back to watch the show.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading again please leave me a review and I'll see you again soon.


End file.
